Wanderlust
by labyrinthofsuffering11
Summary: Human!Doctor AU. Rose Tyler lives in a small town and dreams of traveling. One day, a strange traveler wanders into her diner and changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wanted to write a human!Doctor AU, because I've seen so many good ones, and I wanted to add to the collection! Also, Rose won't work at Henrik's or live in London.

She wasn't going anywhere in Saxon, population: 210. Her graduating class had 50 people in it, and the party lasted long into the night, the smell of grilled corn permeating the air, taking with it her last hopes of escaping the town.

She had applied to Harvard, but she received a rejection letter.

_Dear Ms. Tyler, we regret to inform you that we cannot offer you a place at Harvard University during the 2005-2006 school year. We encourage you to apply again._

That letter played through her mind every second of the day. It wasn't fair: she studied until 3am on nights with tests to pull off straight A's, she was Salutatorian, damnit. Now all she had to show for it was a 9-12am job at the Saxon Diner. Best pie in Saxon, coffee was mediocre. And she told the customers exactly that. No use in sugar coating, right?

She used to have this big dream of leaving England, traveling to the States for college, then traveling around the world. But both of those were out the window with bills to pay. She could only save a few dollars a week in a jar labelled Someday.

Then someday seemed to be coming true. A bloke her mum's age came to the diner. A passerby that was the whole talk of the town. No one traveled through Saxon, but here he was. All roughness and leather, short cropped hair, and a sullen expression.

"I'll have a coffee, please," he ordered.

"Might wanna rethink that, mate," she said. "Best pie in Saxon, but the coffee is mediocre."

"Fine, whatever." He waved her off. "Order me what you think I'll like."

Order for a complete stranger? He was way too confident in her, she couldn't even make a choice of what socks she was going to wear.

"Erm, okay," she said finally.

After worrying her lip for five minutes by the kitchen, she ordered a strong cup of Earl Grey and a slice of apple pie.

"Waitress!" the man called.

She hurried over. "Uh, yeah?"

"What's your name?" he asked, smiling.

"It's Rose."

"Pretty name, for a waitress."

"Oi, what's that mean, then?"

"Just that you usually get Debras or Flos. I don't care for them much."

"Alright." Rose turned to leave.

"Wait, sit down," he invited, pointing to the empty booth seat across from him.

"You're very nice," she started, "but I have customers to tend to."

"Are they ghosts?" he smirked, motioning to the empty diner. "Look, I get it. A strange bloke is askin' ya to sit with him and he's probably as old as your mum. I just make it a point to meet one stranger on my stops." His eyes pleaded with her to stay, and she sighed, relenting.

"Guess it won't hurt." She smoothed down her apron and long skirt before sitting down.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Nineteen."

"Really? I had you pegged for sixteen."

"I can show you my license and diploma!" she exclaimed, fists clenched on her lap.

"Nah. I believe you. You go to college, then?"

"No." Rose lowered her head. "I applied at Harvard, but got rejected. It was all or nothin'."

"Seems like kind of a silly motto," he teased, playing with the paper his straw for his water had come out of.

"Well, it's mine," she bit back defiantly. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm savin' up at home. Got a jar, and when it's full, I'm off travelin'. Gonna leave this place behind."

The bloke smiled at her sadly. "Traveling is nice, but trust me, you're gonna miss home."

"You don't know me then. What's your name, by the way?"

"John."

"Just...John?" she asked.

"Yup," he answered, popping the P.

"Order up!" The voice yelled from the kitchen.

"That would be you, excuse me." Rose stood up quickly and gathered up the plate and cup.

She sat the order down gingerly in front of them.

"There ya are."

"Have a bite," he offered, holding out the fork tantalizingly in front of her face.

"Nah, I shouldn't. On the job."

"It's a bite of pie! Not a sip of alcohol!"

Rose sighed and took the fork. She took off the slightest fraction of an inch from the slice.

"And what do you call that?" he asked, disgusted. "Don't tell me you can't eat calories."

"Nah, s'just not mine, is it?"

"That's a pathetic bite," he said. "Take a bigger one."

She sighed, blowing a few wisps of hair that had come out of her ponytail away from her mouth. She dug the fork into the slice very deep this time and put it in her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully, carefully.

John smiled. "Good, then?"

"Of course," she agreed.

He took the fork from her and took his own bite. "Mmm," he agreed. "Definitely the best pie in Saxon."

They passed the last few hours until closing time like this. Rose eventually ordering her own cuppa, and sharing quite a few pieces of pie.

"Time to close up," she told him, looking at her watch. "This was nice, John."

"It was," he agreed. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is there any possible way we could meet again?" he asked quietly.

"You know where to find me," she grinned, sticking her tongue in between her teeth.

He nodded slowly. "Can I walk you home?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks though."

He put his hands in his pockets and shuffled out the diner door. Rose didn't know what possessed her, but she rushed out after him.

"Wait!" she called. "Maybe it would be nice to walk home with someone."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the review McMadi47, and thank you Meghan Thalia Jackson for the follow and favorite of this, and pretty much all my fanfiction! You're a brilliant follower, and I appreciate the support :) Thank you to kaylameyer36 and airlea potter for the follow and favorite as well. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

Over the next few days, John visited the diner almost every day. And almost every day he tried to get Rose to give him her number.

She came so close some days, only to remember he would be leaving. What would there be to talk about when he left? He would talk about wondrous sights she only saw in her dreams and she...what would she talk about? The new pie they were serving? Hoping he would stop by, but knowing he wouldn't.

No, it wouldn't do well to get attached and be friends. It would only hurt more in the long run.

She was just fine without John. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"Hello!" he called across the diner.

She waved quickly at him from the table she was at. It was a busy day at the diner and she barely had time to talk to him. There were quick head nods as she passed with pies. The occasional small talk when she refilled his tea until the next customer waved her over.

The diner was calming down, until John was the only one left. She was just about to go sit down with him.

Then the bad happened.

The door jangled to let Rose know someone had walked in the diner. "Hello, can I help-" she cut off, the words sticking in her throat as she saw who it was.

Her ex boyfriend Jimmy Stone was standing less than two inches from her face.

"What do ya want, Jimmy?" she asked roughly.

"Oi, is that any way to treat a payin' customer like me?" Jimmy smirked, knowing he had her back against a wall.

"Please follow me," she said through gritted teeth, motioning to the empty table to her right.

"Nah, I don't like this seat." His brow wrinkled. "Put me next to old man over there."

Much to Rose's chagrin, he pointed at John. Her fists clenched. "He's not an old man, his name is John."

"Defendin' 'im are we, Rosie? Got a thing for way older men now?" He pressed himself against her front.

"Geroff me!" she exclaimed, shoving into his jean jacket.

She saw John look towards them from the corner of her eye.

"Or what?" Jimmy asked menacingly. "Have you forgotten how strong I am?" He cracked his knuckles, backing Rose into the booth seat.

"'M warnin' you, leave me alone, and don't sit next to John."

"Maybe I'll just sit right here, on top o' you?" Jimmy asked, straddling Rose in the booth seat. "'M rather comfortable 'ere." He grabbed her wrists hard and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I see it's just like ol' times, yeah?" she asked nervously. "Still drinkin' heavy with the boys?"

"What do you care?" he glared, shoving her further back.

"Excuse me," a cold voice sounded from behind them.

Rose peeked around Jimmy Stone's back to see John glaring at him. He looked like he was about to kill.

Jimmy spun around, his hands still wrapped around Rose's wrists.

"Let her go. Now."

"Nah, mate. This is mine. Personal business. Just go back to your tea, old man."

"I said, let. Her. Go."

Rose gulped, wondering what was going to happen next. Jimmy still held fast.

John grabbed him by the jacket and tossed him from the booth with Rose still attached. John quickly scooped Rose from the floor and stood her up.

Then he turned to Jimmy still on the floor. "I asked you to leave her alone. She doesn't want to see you obviously. She doesn't need you to make her uncomfortable."

"An' how would you know?" Jimmy asked, rubbing his arse. "I've known her all my life, I 'ave. Where as you, I never saw you before in my life."

"An' you better hope you never do again. Now, get out, before I make you." John fixed Jimmy Stone with the coldest and fiercest glare Rose had ever seen in her life.

Jimmy stood up and glared in Rose's direction and then spat in John's face. "This isn't over." He walked out of the diner.

Rose shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. John turned towards her.

"You okay?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. "Lemme see those wrists."

She gave them to John.

"They're starting to swell," he said angrily. "That bastard."

"He's given me worse," she said. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, confused. "There was no one here to save you, Rose! He could have done so much worse…"

"I can take care of myself!" she snapped, but she quickly backtracked when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "'M sorry, John. He just always puts me on edge."

John looked at her apprehensively then put his arms out as an invitation. Rose didn't know what drove her to do it. She hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent: leather and grass and honey and something faintly musk like.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"'S no problem," he said, smiling against her head. "Let's get you home though, yeah? Gotta take care of that wrist."

"Okay," she agreed.

John walked close to her when they left the warmth of the diner, bumping her side every so often.

"So, was he a boyfriend of yours?" he asked carefully.

"Nah, he used to be. A long time ago, but then I wised up."

"Do you...have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Oi, what's this? Twenty questions?" she teased, sticking her tongue between her teeth.

"You're right, sorry." John shuffled forward.

"Why d'you ask?" Rose asked.

"Because I have something to ask you. But not yet. 'M not ready to yet."

"Are you goin' to ask me out?" she blurted.

John's cheeks turned red. "Are you mad?" he yelled. "You're young enough to be my daughter! I was just gonna ask if you wanna travel with me!" He turned sheepish once more when Rose's eyes went wide.

"Travel?" she asked. "With you?"

"Unless, you don't want to."

"I...I don't know. I mean, there's nothin' here for me but mum. But I barely know you."

"That's the great fun," he teased.

"Are you a murderer?" she asked.

"Nah, woulda killed you already," he said seriously before bursting out laughing. And Rose did, too.

"Are you alien?"

"I wish!" he exclaimed.

She looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, come on! How much more fun would you have travelin' if we could go see planets and galaxies that you thought never existed? Days gone by and days to come?"

"Sounds nice," she agreed. Rose looked up at the sky. "Will you take me to see the stars some day?"

"As soon as I can," he promised.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: In response to Meghan's question about how Ten is going to come into this, it is going to be after Rose and Nine start traveling. He's going to make for some interesting dialogue between the two of them, let's just say that. And thanks to the lovely guest for the review!

"So, lemme get this straight, Rose. You want me to willingly meet your mother?" he asked, backing quickly away from the flat's door.

"'S my flat, too. But you said you wanted to check my wrists some more."

"I do! But I didn't know you lived with your mum still! I don't do domestics."

"Oi, it won't be so bad. Come on, time to meet Jackie Tyler." She pulled John lightly by the hand and he relented with a sigh.

"Tyler is your last name, is it?" he asked, teasing now.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, turning towards him.

"Nothin'," he said truthfully. "Just didn't know I would get it from meeting your mum."

She smacked him on the shoulder, wincing in pain. "Watch yourself, mister."

"Let's go, now," John said seriously. "Your wrist has somethin' very wrong with it if that smack gave you pain."

Rose followed after him and burst into her flat, mumbling a hello at her mother.

"Hello," her mother said, distracted by what was on the telly. Then John walked by and she looked up. "Wait a moment, Rose Marion Tyler!"

Rose sighed and stopped in her tracks. "Yeah?"

"Don't you yeah me! Who's this then? Please don't tell me your new boyfriend!"

She saw John trying to hold back giggles, which only added fuel to Jackie's fire. "And what's so funny? You like preyin' on innocent young women then?"

"Mum!" Rose scolded. "Stop it! He saved me from Jimmy Stone and he just wanted to make sure my wrists were fine!" She held up her swollen wrists to where her mother could see.

Jackie went from angry to doting mother in two seconds flat. She rushed across the living room, taking her wrists in her own hands gently. "What did that boy do to you this time, Rose? Please tell me you're not goin' round with 'im again."  
"Mum, you know I know better than that," she sighed.

"I s'pose you're right." She turned to John. "'M sorry for yellin'. I'm just an overprotective mother, as I'm sure Rose can tell ya. Thank you for saving my daughter." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and John turned red.

"'S no problem, Mrs. Tyler." He pushed Rose by the back gently. "Let's go get you checked out, then."

"Are you a doctor or somethin'?" Jackie asked.

"Used to be," he smiled, and steered Rose into her bathroom.

"You used to be a doctor?" she asked in awe.

"I dabbled," he answered nonchalant. "Ah, just as I feared. You have two sprained wrists. Definitely no work for you." He searched under the sink until he found some Ace bandages. She wasn't even going to ask how he knew where they were.

"Why did you leave?" she asked quietly. "Didn't you have a family?"

John paused in the middle of unrolling the bandage and looked into her eyes. "I did."

"So, you left them?" she asked angrily.

"I would never," he said calmly, but she could hear the steely anger she had saw at the diner tonight.

She was quiet for a moment before replying, "What am I gonna do? I 'ave no job, and no college. How am I supposed to help mum?"

"The offer for you to travel with me is still open," he said softly, wrapping her wrists snugly. "You don't have to stay forever ya know. You only have to stay as long as ya like."

"Well, don't say that! Now I'll wanna stay forever," she said, smiling at him.

He smiled in return, securing the velcro. "There, good as new!"

Rose hugged him quickly. "Thanks again, for all this."

"It wasn't like I was forced," he said matter of factly.

"Well, now I gotta do somethin' for you," she told him. "How 'bout a nice cuppa?"  
"As long as it doesn't taste like the Saxon Diner."

She laughed. "No, definitely not. Mum taught me how to make proper tea."

John smiled at her. "Then I would love to."

Rose walked into the kitchen. "Mum, I'm making John and I a cuppa! You want one!"

"Now he's stayin' for tea?" Jackie asked disapprovingly. "You sure you're not bringin' him around?"

"Mum, it's none of your business," she sighed. "I'm nineteen. But no, he's not my boyfriend or anythin'. Just a nice bloke from my diner."

She got out the tea bags and the kettle, filling it to the line with water. She waited for the kettle to hiss and then she added the tea bags, letting them sit a few moments. John walked into the kitchen and stood next to her.

"D'you normally do this? Make tea for your mum?" he asked.

"Depends," she told him. "Sometimes I make it, sometimes she does."

"How do you not want to leave?" he asked, confused. "Routine is so boring!"

"I s'pose," Rose replied. "But somethin' about it is nice, safe. I always know when I come home, I'll drink a cuppa with my mum. And it's just me and her, so it's great."

John just looked at her and shook his head.

"Look, I'm sorry if I haven't seen the Great Wall or gonna white water rafting in the Americas, but I still have a life."

"Rose, I do more excitin' things then the Great Wall or America."

"Like what?" she asked curiously, taking the tea bags out and taking the kettle to the table, and setting out the cups and cream.

"I've met the Queen for one. I've met the President. I'm even on his bowlin' team."

"Are not!" she exclaimed.

"How d'you know? Only know if you come with me."

Rose was about to open her mouth to speak when Jackie walked in.

"Oh, nice of you to tell me tea was ready!"

Rose mumbled something that sounded like an apology and sat down quickly.

John sat to her right and started to pour tea into his cup.

"So, where do you work?"

"Mum!" Rose hissed, "This isn't the Spanish Inquisition!"

"Lighten up!" Jackie scolded. "I just want to know more about the man who save my daughter's life."

"I used to work at Patient Hearts, in Bristol," he told her, stirring some cream into his tea.

"Used to?" she asked.

"I left to travel."

"D'you have any kids?"

Rose sat down her cup with a clatter. "He doesn't have to answer that."

"Sure he does!" Jackie asks. "Nothin' wrong with a family man."

"I used to." She could see his fists starting to clench around the handle of his cup.

"What happened to 'em?"

"They died." He blew a breath out roughly, then stood up. "I'm afraid I have to go."

Rose walked with him out to the door, and Jackie called, "Bye, doctor!"

"She didn't even ask your name," Rose laughed. "But doctor definitely suits you."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Know so." She bumped into him gently before pulling him into another hug. "I'm sorry about my mum in there. She sometimes gets a bit carried away."

"Don't all mothers?" he chuckled against her.

"I s'pose."

"You never answered," he said into her hair.

"Answered what?" she asked.

"Are you gonna travel with me?"

"Oh. I'll talk to my mum. I do want to, though." She smiled at him.

"Until next time, Rose Tyler," John said.

"Until next time," she agreed, waving at him as he walked down the hall. She closed the door and slid to the floor, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know you're probably all wondering when Rose is going to go traveling with John. It's happening next chapter, promise! But first comes the discussion with Jackie Tyler. I know she never did in Doctor Who, but I always wondered how Jackie managed to keep things afloat with Rose gone.

"Hello again," Rose greeted John the next morning at her door.

"Hello!" he called cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Come to have a chat?"

"Uh, no, actually. I just stopped in to tell you I was leavin' tonight. So, it's all or nothin' Rose Tyler. I gotta go into town to pick up some supplies and then I'm hittin' the road."

"You're leaving already?" she asked, surprised. "When you asked me to go, I thought I had more time."

"I never stay in one place too long. I've been here the longest. Somethin' keepin' me here," he looked at her and smiled.

Rose blushed. "I'll go talk to my mum then."

"You want me to go with you?" he asked sincerely.

"Nah, it's better if you aren't here. I'll meet you somewhere."

"Waterman's?" he asked.

"Perfect!" she agreed.

They said their goodbyes and Rose sighed. There was no way her mother would agree to this, but she was going to give it a shot anyways.

"Mum?" she called. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jackie Tyler's head appeared from the side of her door. "What is it, love?"

"You know that bloke that checked on my wrist yesterday?"

"Yeah?" she said suspiciously.

"Uh, he offered for me to go travelin' with him. Everywhere and anywhere I want."

"Oh, I'll bet he did! And what did he want for it then?"

"Mum! It's not like that. You know how badly I want to travel. Please, let me go."

"Rose Tyler, I am not havin' you gallivanting around the globe with some bloke you barely know!"

"It's my choice!" she yelled.

"What about the bills?" her mother demanded.

"I can't work until my wrists are better anyways," she said.

"You can do somethin' else."

"Mum, please. You would have to do it on your own with me in college. Just rent my room out! Get extra money that way."

"And now you want me to entertain strange people! This is the end of the discussion, Rose! Your father had crazy dreams like this too. You just don't have the time or money, sweetheart. That's all. I don't want your heart broken."

The comment about her father made something inside Rose Tyler snap. She stormed off into her room and hastily packed her biggest suitcase with clothes, pajamas, and toiletries.

"Where are you going?" her mother called, exasperated.

"Shareen's," she said crossly, dragging the suitcase behind her.

"With that many clothes?"

"I'm goin' for a long time," she bit back. "Bye, mum."

"Rose, wait!" she called, but Rose slammed the door.

Tears streamed down her face as she waited to catch the bus to downtown.

…

"Rose!" John called excitedly when she walked into Waterman's. "I knew you'd come! Wait, what's wrong?" His thumb trailed over her cheek to catch the tears and Rose buried into his touch.

"'S'nothing."

"Was it that Jimmy bloke again?" he asked, looking around.

"No, John. Just had a fight with my mum, promise."

"I'm sorry, Rose." He gathered her into a hug and she clung to him tightly.

"I just wanted her to be happy for me," she said sadly.

"She will be," John told her. "You just haveta give her time to cool down, yeah?"

Rose nodded into his jacket and then pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"Right, are we all set then?"

"Ah, almost. We just need some flashlights and then some duct tape."

"Flashlights and duct tape?" she asked skeptically.

"Never underestimate the power of those tools. That, and a screwdriver anyways."

"Are we going around the country installing shelves in the dark?" she teased.

"Sometimes," John shrugged.

"Wait, seriously? You're joking!"

"Can't say I am."

"Are you a cross-country serviceman?" she asked. "Is there something I missed?"

"I also save the world," he winked, grabbing a roll of duct tape from the shelves.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: To the guest reviewer that asked if John is fully human, yes he is! And I'm glad you liked the story so much you wrote a review after every chapter :) Thanks for the follow/favorites Tens-Converse, GryffindorGrl97, Misiu, keyra89, EclecticKnight88, wiggles0218, sillysally313, and ladyamadaun! To the other guest reviewer, I did upload two chapters pretty much back-to-back. I think what the real root of Rose running off with a man (or alien) she barely knows, is he's offering her something she never thought she would have on her own: getting the hell out and traveling. But, I am glad you guys like it so much! Whew, that was long! Enjoy :)

When she sees what they're going to be traveling in, Rose can't say she's really surprised. But she still has to comment anyways.

"An RV? Really?"

"An' what's wrong with an RV?" John asked, affronted.

"How do you even drive this thing?" she asked, looking around the sides and the back. "How can you even get it to park straight?"

"Lots and lots of practice!" John beamed.

"And what's the reason behind the RV, then?"

"Bigger on the inside," he said seriously. "And I don't have to pay for a hotel or anythin', now do I? There's a nice little livin' area in the back. I stock up on food and I can ride straight through to the next adventure!"

"And lemme guess, you named it?" she teased, tongue poking between her teeth.

"As a matter of fact I did!" he exclaimed like she was the ridiculous one.

"Let's hear it then!"

"She's called the TARDIS."

"She?" she asked incredulously. "You made your RV a she?"

"An' what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," she said, trying to suppress giggles. "What kind of rubbish name is TARDIS though?"

"Oi! Her name is not TARDIS, that's the acronym. The real name of the RV is Traveling Across Relative Distances In Style."

Rose started bursting out laughing, holding onto the bumper for support.

"What's so funny?" he asked angrily.

"S'just….you really added in style to the end?" She laughed even harder then before, tears streaming down her face.

"She is in style!" John defended, rubbing his hand over the side. "Don't you like the color?"

"S'alright," she shrugged. "Blue isn't really my thing."

"Watch yourself, Rose Tyler. You'll be walkin' alongside the RV if you don't keep yourself together."

She sighed. "Fine, guess we better get goin' then?"

"Guess," he agreed easily, opening the side door. He stuffed the bag he had collected at Waterman's between some potted plants and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Where do ya want my stuff?" she asked.

"Uh, just put it on the cot over there," he said distractedly, taking a cloth out of his jacket pocket. He started to wipe the dashboard gently, murmuring to the RV under his breath.

"Great," Rose huffed under her breath as she slung the suitcase above her head. "I'm traveling with a mental man." She climbed up into the passenger seat and clicked her seatbelt on. She cleared her throat. "If you two are quite done making kissy faces over there, we should be gettin' a move on."

John stared at her in surprise and then patted the steering wheel. "Don't listen to her, old girl. She'll warm up to ya." He slipped the cloth back into his pocket and put the key in the ignition. It started with a loud wheeze and a bang and then they were pulling away from the curb.

"I sure hope we don't have to sneak 'round anywhere," Rose teased. "'S'not exactly stealthy is it?"

"She just has a bit of trouble starting! I happen to like that noise!" he exclaimed. "Is this what you're gonna be like the whole time? Runnin' your gob?"

"Are you gonna be runnin' your gob?" she bit right back. "Maybe try usin' those big ears of yours to listen with."

His hands clenched around the steering wheel. "They're not big, they're average."  
"Whatever let's you sleep at night," she smiled at him, and when he looked over at her, he couldn't resist bursting into laughter right along with her.

...

She must have fallen asleep sometime during the highway traveling, because she awoke with a start bumping along the road. It was pitch black.

"John? Where are we?"

"I don't know!" he said cheerfully. "But I'm takin' you somewhere truly fantastic, Rose Tyler."

"You think you're so impressive," she said.

"I_ am_ so impressive," he beamed.

Rose rolled her eyes. She yawned and stretched. "You want some company?"

"Oh, no, you can go back and sleep."

"What about you?"

"Insomniac," John pointed at himself. "Barely sleep at all."

"Okay," she said. Rose stood up and looked at him awkwardly for a few seconds not knowing what to say. "Uh, goodnight."

"Night," he said.

She climbed into the cot and let sleep claim her once more.

...

"Rose!"

She jumped awake, ready to hit whoever was near her face, and then she saw it was John.

"John, you can't do that!" she scolded.

He backed away quickly. "Sorry. It's just, come outside and see!"

Rose pushed the covers away from her body and grumbled about people not respecting personal space, but the words caught in her throat when she saw where they were.

A huge crowd was gathered around them, talking and laughing and waiting for something.

"What are they waiting for?" she whispered.  
"The Sun!" he said cheerfully, pointing at the near dawn sky. "Apparently the town of Appaloose has the most beautiful sunset in the world."

"D'you see that?" Rose asked, pointing at a woman in the crowd. Her face was so marred by plastic surgery, that she looked like a piece of stretchy skin to Rose.

"Yes," John replied. "Looks like a bitchy trampoline."

They burst into a new fit of giggles, and the woman in question started walking towards them.

They quieted down.

"Lady Cassandra," she introduced herself, hand outstretched.

Rose smiled uneasily. Something about the woman didn't settle well with her. "Hello."

"You must be travellers," she said. "I haven't seen you at this sunrise before."

"Oh, yes," John replied. "I'm John, and this is Rose Tyler."

"Is she your...wife?" Cassandra asked, confusion dancing in her eyes.

Rose and John looked aghast at the same time. "No!" they said in unison, blushing red.

"My apologies, then," she said, bowing her head. "I just assumed."

Rose looked to the outskirts of the crowd and saw a mother and daughter talking and laughing. It was then that the extent of what she had done hit her. Who knew how far from home she was? And she left without telling her mother where she was, or that she loved her. She left with a complete stranger, she was in a strange place, she didn't know when she was going home ever again.

She reached in her pocket for her mobile and dialed her mother. Jackie answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mum," Rose said into the speaker.

"Rose! Listen, sweetheart, I'm sorry about our fight earlier. You know I just want the best for ya."

"I know, mum. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have stormed off. But there's somethin' I need to tell ya."

"And what's that?" she asked.

"I left. I'm travelin' with John."

The other side of the line was completely silent.

"Mum?" she asked.

"Rose…" Jackie sighed. "My sweet, innocent Rose. What have you done?"

"I'm handlin' it, okay? I'll have him take me home soon. Love you."

"Just...be safe, sweetheart. Love you too."

Rose clicked the mobile shut shakily. She pushed it back in her pocket and went to find John and Lady Cassandra.

She found John alone, inspecting some kind of structure.

"What are you doin'?" she questioned.

"I was gonna look for you...but I saw you talkin' and got distracted by this."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It looks like...a bomb."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, guys. I started my new classes for the semester and then I was in the emergency room a few days ago...it was just a mess. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

"A _bomb_?" Rose asks, scared.

"Yeah, looks like it. Can ya go back to the RV?"

"What for?" she asks.

"I need my screwdriver," he says.

"You're tellin' me you're a bomb expert now?" she asked incredulously.

"'Course I am," John says, with a roll of his eyes, like he's the cleverest thing in the universe, and doesn't she know that?

Rose sighed, and said, "Fine, back in five."

He just nodded, studying the device in front of him while Rose made her way through the crowds. They were all talking, and very oblivious to her, she had to shove to get anywhere. And then she found her path blocked by Lady Cassandra.

"Er, hello," Rose said nervously. "I'm just poppin' back to our car for somethin' John forgot!"

"I know," she said calmly. "That's why I'm here."

"You want our warm blanket?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"No, I'm talking about what John discovered. I know what he sent you for."

"Uh, he discovered a brilliant sunrise," Rose protested.

"Cut the act, blondie," Lady Cassandra said coldly. "We both know he found a bomb."

"And you want to help diffuse it?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Not a chance."

"Worth a shot," she grumbled. "Look, it was nice talkin' to you an' whatever, but I gotta go now, yeah?"

Lady Cassandra just glared at her while she passed, and that made her feel the most nervous perhaps.

Rose couldn't believe her eyes. She was gone for maybe ten minutes, and John was flirting with a nice looking woman.

"Oi, am I interruptin'?" she asked grumpily.

"Rose!" he called excitedly. "No! I was just talkin' to Jabe here about the sunrise."

"While I go swannin' off for the tools?"

His neck turned red. "Er, right. You got that, by the way?"

Rose held it up, examining it closely. "Bit odd, isn't it? Silver and blue?"

"Why's it matter?" he snapped, snatching the screwdriver away from her hands.

"Can I talk to you for a mo?" Rose asked, grabbing his arm to the next open bit of space.

"Oi! What is it? I'm tryin' to save the world here!"

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"All over the place," he answered.

"Who are you then, John? What's your last name?"

"I'm just John," he pleaded with her.

"From where?" she asked, prodding.

"Why does it matter?" he asked, exasperated.

"Tell me who you are!" Rose yelled.

"Why does it matter?" he asked, crossing over to stand next to her. "This is who I am, right here, right now. All that counts is here and now, and this is me."

"I just sorta hitched a lift with this man I don't know, my mum made that even more clear to me! I didn't even think about it, I don't even know who you are!"

John's mouth opened in protest, before Rose sighed and held up a hand in surrender. "Forget I said anythin'. It's like my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver."

"Rose, I-I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I didn't really help. But just accept right now, that you're not in danger, that I'll keep you safe. That's who I am."

She nodded at him. "Guess we better get back."

They walked back over to the bomb, Jabe smiling at them brightly.

"You have a lovely wife," Jabe said.

"Oh, she's not my wife," he said absentmindedly, working on the bomb.

"Partner?"

"No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope."

"Prostitute?"

"Whatever I am to him, I'm right here!" Rose yelled. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm goin' for some fresh air. All this crowd is makin' me claustrophobic. I'll leave you to pollinate or whatever."

"I'm all yours, then, I s'pose," he said to Jabe.

"And I want you home by midnight!" she called to them as she left.

She huffed to herself on the outskirts of the crowd, stomping back and forth. Should she tell him to turn back around? No, she couldn't. She couldn't deny this was the most exciting thing to happen in her life. And she hoped that John could save everyone like he promised, or else Rose Tyler might just end up dead miles from her home.

Suddenly everything went black for Rose Tyler, as a blunt object hit her hard in the back of the head.

When she awoke, Rose was strapped to a metal table of some kind, and it was very bright.

"Hello? Doctor?" she called out. Lady Cassandra walked into the room, tutting at her.

"It is a shame to destroy such interesting guests. Now, this machine in the room, it harnesses the Sun, and it can burn you to a crisp once it reaches your skin in 2.4 seconds flat. So, if I were you, Rose Tyler, I would be saying my prayers, as you have about 10 seconds before it kicks on."

"He won't let you get away with this!" Rose screamed, thrashing against the straps.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," she smirked.

Lady Cassandra left, leaving the hum of the machine kicking on. The beam was moving lower and lower, and Rose's eyes screwed shut.

And then she heard the greatest voice in the universe. "Anyone in there?"

"Let me out!" she yelled.

"Oh, well it would be you," John sighed, using the screwdriver to take apart the lock.

"John, hurry! Open the door!"

He burst through the door, and his eyes widened in terror at the machine dangerously close to Rose's head. He ducked, and made quick work on her straps.

"We're gonna haveta crawl," he told her.

"Please tell me you dismantled the bomb," she whispered as they got closer to Lady Cassandra and the black cloaked figures.

"'Course I did," he assured her.

"Now, tell me again how we're gonna prove she did it?" Rose asked.

"The bomb has a high-tech device that will beep when it's close to the one who set it up."

"You're sure?"

"Rose Tyler, I've been doin' this most of my life, don't doubt me," he scolded.

Lady Cassandra to her credit, looked surprised to see them. "I was wondering where you two had wandered off to!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, just rescuin' Rose and dismantlin' your little bomb, Cassandra," John said, holding up his screwdriver.

Her features contorted into rage. "You have no proof," she barked out.

"Oh, don't we?" Rose asked, smiling her tongue in teeth grin. "John?"

John turned on the device, pointing it towards Lady Cassandra, at which point it went off like crazy.

The two of them grinned like idiots, and John laced his fingers with Rose's.

"I bet you were the school swat, and never got kissed," she said cruelly. "At arms!" she called, and black cloaked figures surrounded them, brandishing spray guns.

"What're you gonna do?" he asked, "Soak us to death?"

"With acid!" she declared. "But, it doesn't matter. I had a backup plan. Bye bye, my darlings!" She throws down a smoke bomb, and disappears with it.

"Oh, no ya don't!" John exclaimed, pulling Rose along with him. "Run!"

They catch up with Cassandra quickly, John pulling a zip tie from his leather jackets seemingly never ending pockets and using them on her wrists.

"That should hold ya, until we get ya to the prison."

They stood hand in hand later, watching the sunrise, and Rose had to admit it was the most fantastic one she had ever seen.

"Can you imagine when this is all over?" she asked him. "The Earth, all dead and gone, and we were never payin' attention to the little things that makes us, us. It's just-"

"Come with me," he said firmly, tugging her hand.

He led them back into the town, still teeming with the crowds that had been in the viewing spot just a few hours ago. "You think it will last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone, even the sky. My family's gone, my town with it. It's dead, just rocks and dust before their time."

"What happened?" Rose asked breathlessly, tightening her grip on his hand.

"My fault," was all he said roughly. "I was in a war, and lost."

"A war with who?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm the last of them. I'm the lone survivor. I'm left travelin' on my own, 'cos there's no one else."

"There's me," she said softly, and suddenly with that information, Rose knows she can't leave him just yet. He's broken, and he needs her.

John leaned his head on hers for a moment. "You've seen how dangerous it is. D'you wanna go home?"

She could hear his sharp intake of breath, hoping she would say no.

"I don't know," she said truthfully. "I want...oh. Can you smell chips?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "Yeah."

"I want chips."

"Me too!"

"Alright, before you get me back in that RV then, chips it is, and you can pay," she instructed.

"No money," he laughed.

"What sorta date are you?" she teased, giving her best tongue in teeth grin. "Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Oh my gosh, all of my reviewers are completely amazing! I'm so flattered that you all are enjoying the story so much, and that you like how I am weaving the show into the real world. I try my hardest, believe me xD Anyways, here's the next chapter modeled after The Unquiet Dead.

Forget what Rose said about dying because of a bomb, or crazy people. She was going to die here, on John's stinking RV.

The engine sounded like it was falling apart, it was groaning and wheezing so horribly, she thought the whole thing was going to explode. There was smoke coming from the dashboard and the RV was dangerously close to swerving all over the road.

"John!" she yelled. "You sure we shouldn't abandon ship and just cut our losses?"

"Are you crazy?" he asked over the roar of the engine. "We're fine. Just do what I tell ya, and HOLD that one down!"

"I'm already holdin' this one down!" she protested, "I only got so many hands!"

"Well, hold them_ both_ down!" he argued back.

"It's not goin to woooork," she sing songed. "This heap a junk is on its last legs, I'm tellin' ya."

John glared at her. "It's gonna be fine!" he exclaimed. "Just shut your gob, and do as I tell ya! Ah! Here we go. What about Cardiff? Everyone's wanted to go to Cardiff, 'aven't they?"

"Cardiff?" her eyebrows rose. "No."

"Come on, Rose," he whined. "Just stop in for a mo'."

She sighed. "Couldn't hurt to find out," she grinned.

"That's the spirit!" he roared. "Hold on, here we go!" The TARDIS rounded around the corner so fast and sharply, Rose thought her head would snap off. They screeched into a place in a back alley, and the force threw them both to the floor.

They stood up, laughing.

"Blimey!" Rose exclaimed.

"You're tellin' me! Are you alright?" he turned to her, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, think so, nothin's broken. Need to change though. That RV of yours made me all dirty."

John harrumphed. "I think you just like blamin' her."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him and went to the bathroom to change.

…

When she came back out, John was tinkering under the steering wheel with his screwdriver. He looked up at her in surprise, banging his head on accident.

"Blimey!" he exclaimed.

"_Don't_ laugh!" she insisted, twirling in the pale pink sundress she had put on.

"You look beautiful!"

A blush started to creep up her cheeks and she smiled at him. He turned away from her awkwardly to work with the screwdriver again.

"...considering," he muttered to her.

"Considering what?" she demanded, her cheeks flushing red in anger instead.

"That you're...human," he looked at her, wrinkling his nose, before he burst out laughing.

"And so are you!" she laughed.

"Shhh!" John put a finger to his lips. "Don't tell the natives!"

They both burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Right then, aren't you goin' to change?" she asked him. "She probly got dirt all over you too."

"I changed my jumper!" he claimed, jumping up and smiling. "Come on!"

"You stay there!" Rose commanded. "You've done this before. This is mine!" She stepped out of the RV carefully, looking at her footprint in the sand.

She smiled back at him. "You comin'?"

"'Course!" he agreed, looping his arm through hers and pulling them the rest of the way onto the street.

…..

They hadn't been taking in the sights for very long when they heard a scream coming from the town theater.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Rose smiled her tongue in teeth grin at him.

"Rose and John to the rescue! The old team!"

They rushed off, grinning like fools towards the sound. But what they saw there was something Rose wasn't sure she expected.

A blue gas was filling the room, letting off the high pitched screaming sound.

"Fantastic," John said.

There was a man on stage looking at it, quite confused. "Is this the special effects team?" he called out. "Are you doing this as some kind of joke?"

The blue gas left the room, leaving the room once more. John raced up to the stage, questioning the man.

"Did you see where it came from?"

"Ah. The trickster reveals himself, does he? I hope you're satisfied, sir!" The man crossed his arms over his chest.

Rose looked over to see two people trying to make off with a woman's body. "Oi! Leave it, you two!" she exclaimed.

They didn't listen to her and kept running.

"Don't worry, John, I'll get 'em!" she ran after them into the night.

"Be careful!" he called after her. "Did it say anythin'?" he asked the man again. "I'm John."

…

She caught up with the pair outside trying to stuff the body into the back of their car. "What the bloody hell are you doin'?" she exclaimed, running over to the limp woman.

"She's cold! She feels dead! What did ya do?"

The last thing Rose felt was a rag pressed over her nose.

…

She awoke on a cold metal table inside of a room. She looked around trying to decipher where she was. Oh, she had an awful headache. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, and that's when she noticed a body walking towards her.

"You okay?" she asked. "Wait, 'course you're not. You're tryin' to kill me, aren't ya?"

Rose rushed to the door, trying to open it, but of course it was locked. She groaned, throwing her body against it, but it still wouldn't budge. She turned her back towards the door to face the attacker.

She spotted a vase by her right arm and she threw it. All that happened was the body slowed down a bit.

"Let me out! This isn't funny!" she cried, rattling the handle. "Please let me out!"

The body clasped his hand around Rose's mouth and she tried to scream.

Then she heard the most beautiful sound in the world at that moment. The door was kicked in and John appeared.

"I think this is my dance," John said firmly, taking Rose from the man's grip and pushing the man to the floor.

"It's a prank?" the man from the theater asked. "It must be."

"Nope!" John said cheerfully, popping the p. "The dead are walking!" He grinned at Rose. "Hi, did'ya miss me?"

"Hi," she replied. "Who's your friend?"

"Richard Dawkins, he's does live readings of Charles Dickens."

"Oh. Okay," Rose agreed.

"My name's John," he announced to the body that had fallen to the floor. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The body stood up. "I am failing."

The same blue gas from the theater filled the room, and the man fell to the floor.

….

"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and _don't_ think I didn't feel your hands havin' a quick wander, you dirty old man!"

John started giggling.

"I won't be spoken to like this in my own house!" the old man from outside the theater insisted.

"Then you stuck me in the room with a zombie! And if that a'int enough, you swan off! An' leave me to die! So talk!"

"It's not my fault it's this house!" Sneed exclaimed. "Its always had a reputation! Haunted."

"Haunted?" John scoffed. "Doubt it. There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Agreed," Richard said.

"You saw it with your own eyes," Sneed appealed to Rose.

Before she was about to reply, the maid walked in with a cup of tea for John. "Two sugars, just as you like it."

"Thank you, Gwyneth."

….

John had out his trusty flashlight and had his fingers looped around Rose's. They searched through the basement with Richard, Gwyneth, and Sneed behind them.

"Now, I'm about to show ya, there's no such thing as ghosts," John said to them, shaking his head.

"John, I think the room is getting colder," said Richard from behind them.

"That's imposs-" but he was cut off by the flicker of his flashlight going off. Suddenly the basement filled with a blue light, and the body from upstairs walked towards them, staring straight ahead.

"Mr. Sneed?" Rose asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Now would be a good time to say you're just pullin' a trick on us."

"Yes, it would. But ah, that's not the case."

Rose gripped John's hand tighter. "Any ideas?" she asked.

"Give me a second," he whispered to her.

Gwyneth stepped in front of them. "Must protect my Master," she murmured, arms outstretched to the body.

"Gwyneth, no!" Rose cried, trying to pull her back behind them.

The man twisted Gwyneth's arm behind her back and she let out a terrible scream. It reached a hand around her throat to choke her, and Rose went to run to her.

"Rose, don't!" John cried. "I can't lose you!"

Gwyneth slumped to the ground. Mr. Sneed started to rush towards her.

"Mr. Sneed, get back!" Rose warned.

He turned to her, a devilish glint in his eye. "No, child. He is _my_ creation. He will listen to me now."

"_What?_" she cried in disbelief.

"Oh, yes. The haunted story, that was all from me. I took him, this cadaver, and I gave him LIFE. That blue gas is how I control him!"

"I knew it!" John yelled. "I knew there weren't ghosts involved."

"And what do you want?" Mr. Sneed sneered. "A gold star? A pat on the back?" He turned towards his creation. "You listen to _me_!" he roared. "You go back to your cage!"

The body let out a groan and moved closer to Mr. Sneed, and he walked over to meet it. The man reached out and wrapped a hand around Mr. Sneed's throat, choking him as well.

"Well, I think it's gone a bit wrong," John suggested, backing them closer to the wall.

"Richard, we could use some help!" Rose yelled.

"I-I can't! I'm sorry!" Richard ran from the room.

Rose's eyes filled with fear. "What now?" she asked.

John looked behind them and saw the dungeon door. "To the cage!" he called, pulling her in with him and shutting the door.

The man had reached the door and started rattling it, there was no telling how much time they had.

"I can't die here," Rose said calmly. "Tell me I can't."

John looked over at her. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I brought you here."

"It's not your fault," she said firmly. "I wanted to come. We'll go down fightin', yeah?"

"Yeah," John agreed.

"Together?"

"Yeah!" They grinned at each other.

"I'm so glad I met you," John told her.

"Me too!" she smiled her tongue in teeth grin at him.

Richard rushed back into the room. "Fill the place with gas immediately! It will give us time to escape, and subdue the monster!"

Rose did as he said, and John unlocked the door. Rose rushed out with him and they saw Gwyneth getting up.

"You're alive!" Rose breathed, going over to her.

"Go now!" she told her firmly. "I can hold him in this place. Put him out of his misery." She held out a hand that had a pack of matches in it.

"You can't!" Rose cried.

"I know what I am doing," she said calmly. "Now _go_."

"Rose, go with Richard, I won't leave her while she's in danger," John promised.

She nodded and followed after him.

…..

She saw John come out of the house, coughing up a storm. She rushed over to him, and her face fell when she saw his expression.

"She didn't make it, did she?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "She wouldn't leave, and I didn't have much air left." As if to emphasize his point, he went into a coughing fit.

"Come on then," Rose commanded. "Let's get you to the TARDIS. You need rest."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Now since Mickey isn't in this story, Jimmy Stone has to sort of take some of those parts, not all of them, though. To purple guest, thank you for continuing to review and praise this so much xD I'm glad you're liking my take on the episodes. To blue guest, yeah, I try to think of ways to incorporate some things from the show, and I knew the changing scene was one of them. I love both of those moments as well c: Also, welcome to the story Surroundedbygreenwalls!

"How long 'ave I been gone?" Rose asked John, grinning.

"Just a few days."

They both started laughing. "Doesn't it seem so much longer?" she asked.

"Definitely," he agreed, leaning against the RV door.

"I won't be gone long!" Rose promised. "Just gonna pop in to see my mum."

"What're ya gonna tell her?" John asked, looking at her in amusement.

"Well, I already told her I was gone. But I dunno if I can tell her what we did. She would flip."

John snorted.

"I'll see ya later!" Rose called over her shoulder as she started walking away. "Oh-" she paused to turn around and look at him, "-don't you disappear on me, got it?"

John raised his eyebrows at her like she was silly for even thinking it before she turned and walked away.

…..

Rose grinned as she ran up the steps to her flat. She had missed her mum, even if they had gotten into a bad row before she left. The fact was, Jackie Tyler was still her mum, and she still loved her.

She opened the door, and braced herself for a a talking to. "Hello?" she called out. "Mum, are ya in?"

Her mum walked out of the kitchen in her familiar pink robe, and Rose grinned.

"So, what's been goin' on? How've you been?" she asked.

Her mum still didn't answer.

"Oi, am I gettin' the silent treatment now?" Rose asked. "I told ya where I had gone."

Her mum dropped her mug of tea to the floor and Rose watched it shatter into a million pieces. She crossed the floor to her mum. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's you!" her mother exclaimed.

"'Course it is," Rose grinned, "Who else would it be?"

"Oh my God it's you," her mother let out a shaky breath before gathering Rose into a bone crushing hug. She started sobbing into her shoulder, and her eyes widened.

It was then she noticed them. A few dozen 'Have you seen this girl?' posters littered the living room, bearing Rose's picture.

She heard the door crash open behind her, and Rose looked at the intruder. It was John, looking very sheepish and rubbing the back of his neck. "Erm, it's actually been a little over a month, not a few days."

He tried to laugh before he was shot a death glare by Rose. "Sorry."

…..

They sat on the roof together later.

"I can't tell her," Rose said flatly. "I can't even begin...She's never gonna forgive me."

"Ah, just give 'er time. I know your mum will come round."

"Says you," she laughed.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, you gonna stay here now?" John asked.

"I dunno," she answered. "Can't do that to her again, though."

"She is not coming with us," he said sincerely.

They burst out laughing.

"Definitely not," Rose agreed.

They got silent again. "You're the only person I feel I can talk to now," she said. "Everyone else doesn't know the places we've been. things we've seen. How could they? I dunno if I would even believe it myself."

Before John could open his mouth to reply, a plane narrowly avoided their heads.

"Oi! D'you lot even have an airport?"

"No," Rose frowned, and watched the plane as it crashed into the diner where she used to work.

"What?" John asked, confused. "How?"

"D'you want to see?" Rose grinned.

"Of course!" he exclaimed and grabbed her hand.

…

"It's blocked off," John moped.

"We're just minutes from the diner, too," Rose mumbled.

"It's fantastic, though!" he exclaimed.

Rose nodded, and they stood watching the crowd for another moment.

"So, history's happenin', and we're stuck here?" she asked disappointedly.

"Yep."

She was lost in thought for a moment before she said, "We could always do what everyone else does."

John raised his eyebrows at her. "What's that?"

"Watch it on the telly," she grinned.

They rushed back to her flat, where her mother already had the television blaring.

"Saxon Diner destroyed as a plane crashes in the middle. Police reinforcements have been called in, as the town in in a state of chaos. No one knows where the plane has come from, who the pilot was, or even how many survivors are in there. Tom Hutchison is at the scene."

Rose and John plopped down on the couch to watch, among the other flats occupants scattered around the living room. She rolled her eyes. Leave it to her mother to make a party out of a disaster.

"The police urge the public not to panic. There's a help line number on the screen, if you're worried about friends or family. All flights in and out of Europe have been grounded. The firefighters have gone into the wreckage, not quite sure what they will find."

Her mother gave her a cup of tea.

"The way I see it, is like this," Jackie started to explain, "Either I make 'im welcome, or I never see ya again!"

The pair to the left of John started to babble about nonsense before he turned to them and said to shut it.

"They've found a body," the newscaster said from the telly. "It's unconfirmed, but I'm told a body was found in the wreckage. They're bringing it ashore now. We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought to the hospital and the road is closed off."

John rushed out, and Rose followed him.

"An' where d'you think you're goin'?" Rose asked.

"Just need a bit of a wander, that's all."

"A wander?" she asked incredulously. "A plane crashes in the middle of the town, an' you're tellin' me you're just goin' for a wander?"

"Yeah!" he said cheerfully. "Nothin' wrong with it."

"You're not gonna investigate without me?" she pouted.

"No!" he promised. "Only work as a team, you and I."

She shuffled her feet.

"Look," John said, "I'll be fine! Go spend some time with your mum."

"Promise you won't swan off?" she asked.

"Here," he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a key on a chain. "'Bout time you had one. Key to the TARDIS."

Rose took it from him and smiled, gripping it against her palm.

"See ya later!" John called, walking away.

She watched him leave for a moment before she walked back into her flat.

….

Rose was feeling extremely bored and then the sound of someone knocking on the door happened.

"I'll get it!" she called. She hummed to herself as she opened the door, only to stumble back upon seeing who it was.

"Jimmy?" she asked, frightened.

"You're stuck here," he gloated.

"What'd'you mean?" Rose asked.

"He's left you," Jimmy said. "Some boyfriend HE turned out to be."

Rose ran out of the flat, not caring if Jimmy Stone followed her or not. She tugged up the zipper on her jacket down to the street only to see...the RV was gone.

"He wouldn't just go," she murmured. "He promised."

Jimmy stood behind her and she could feel the smirk on his face. "Oh, he's dumped ya, Rose. How does it feel, huh? Now you're left behind like the rest of us. Get used to it."

"He woulda said!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"He vamoosed!" Jimmy called gleefully.

"He's not!" she shouted angrily. "'Cos he gave me this!" She held up the key in her hand.

Jimmy Stone shrugged. "S'not like a magic key is it? Can't use the key if the RV ain't here."

"He's not my boyfriend, Jimmy, he's much more than that!" she shouted. "He's more important than-"

She was interrupted by the familiar wheezing of the RV engines.

"I said he was comin' back," she boasted, as the TARDIS pulled into view.

Rose rushed inside the RV, with Jimmy Stone trailing behind.

John was immediately apologetic as soon as she threw open the door.

"Alright, so I did go have a look, but only 'cause I thought the crash landin' was too perfect, and I was right! It was!"

"Jimmy's here," she said sullenly.

John turned around and sighed. "Oh great, makin' this place domestic already! And you!" He walked over to Jimmy. "I thought I told ya to stay away from Rose."

"S'not my fault this time," he said, offended. "I was accused of murderin' her while you were gone."

"Wonder why," John mumbled.

"Oi, don't start any fights," Rose sighed. "Jimmy, go home."

Jimmy glared at the two of them, before running out of the RV.

"Much better," John approved turning towards a computer screen. "Now, what are the people that staged the airplane crash up to then?"

"Where did they even get an airplane?" Rose asked.

"Good point!"

"I don't suppose ya have a television in here?" she asked him.

"Yeah? What for?"

"Maybe that reporter is sayin' somethin' helpful. Who knows?" Rose shrugged.

John smiled at her and wandered to the back of the RV. He took out a small satellite telly from one of the many cabinets. He played around with some of the knobs for a moment, until they found what they were looking for.

"The prime minister's cabinet has been called into action, to investigate the scene of the crime. The prime minister himself, however, is nowhere to be found. The government is asking anyone who has any intelligence on this airplane and why it crash landed here, to come forward immediately. If anyone has been acting out of the ordinary, contact this hotline on screen."

John grumbled at the reporter. "What we need is the prime minister, so where is he?"

"D'you know him?" Rose teased.

"Oh, yes!" he said quite cheerfully. "I have dinner with him sometimes."

"You're jokin'." Her jaw dropped.

"Nope! Time to go undercover, Rose Tyler. We're gonna drive the TARDIS closer to the center. The roads are clearin' up a bit."

But before John could turn the key in the ignition, the RV's door was busted open, and a team of policemen swarmed in.

"Don't move!" they instructed.

Rose held her hands up fearfully. "Uh, John? Any chance ya know what this is about?"

"No," he admitted.

"Great load of help you are," she grumbled.

"Raise your hands above your heads! You're under arrest!"

John joined Rose in holding his hands up.

"Take me to your leader!" John joked.

AN: I'm splitting this chapter into two parts, because it's a bit long.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you to gallifreyirishrose for the follow/favorite :) To Blue Guest, yeah, I guess they did enjoy traveling together, huh? ;D And again, thanks for the review and the praise. To Purple Guest, I'm so glad you guys think I handled losing track of time perfectly! Rose is having the very best time of her life. Don't worry, Jackie Tyler will be back before the end of the two-part episode 1x04 and 1x05. And of course, it wouldn't be complete without the famous Tyler slap ;) Also, as an aside for this chapter, I am assuming London is only about a 20 minute or so ride from Saxon, just because it would make more sense for the cabinet to be there, yes?

"This is a bit posh," Rose grinned once they were tucked inside the police car. "If I knew it was gonna be like this, bein' arrested, I woulda done it years ago."

John rolled his eyes. "We're not bein' arrested, we're bein' escorted."

"Where to?"

""Where d'you think? Downin' Street."

"You're kiddin'. To London?" she asked, eyes wide.

"'Course to London, the cabinet will 'ave gone back to meet with all the experts."

"An' I suppose this savin' the world thing you do makes ya an expert? And don't you just love it?" Rose asked, smiling her tongue in teeth grin.

"Right!" John exclaimed cheerfully.

The car had stopped and Rose and John were ushered out into the building.

"Wow," Rose breathed. "I never dreamed I'd see the inside of 10 Downin' Street."

John scoffed. "I've taken you to see the most fantastic sunrise, stopped a bomb, an' saw a modern Frankenstein's monster. All ya can say for it is the politics?"

Rose blushed. "Sorry, it's just 10 Downing Street. The prime minister is in here."

The room they were escorted into was full of people, talking amongst themselves, and creating quite the noise. Even still, John had to put in his two cents.

"My God," John said. "Good thing I can't take ya back to see Jane Austen. Think you'd faint."

Rose rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to retaliate before a man in a suit approached them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on your right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times." He paused his speech to hand one over to John. "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance."

John laced his fingers through Rose's. "I don't go anywhere without her."

"I'm sorry, John, is it? Even I don't have clearance to go in there."

"She's stayin' with me," he glared.

"S'alright," Rose murmured, laying a hand on his arm, "you go."

A woman in a smart suit walked over to Rose. "Excuse me, can I have a word?"

The man looked annoyed. "We're busy. Can't you go home?"

"I just want to speak to her. I'll take her. Let me be of some use."

The man sighed. "Fine," he relented, "but stay away from here."

"Of course," the woman agreed, and led Rose away by the elbow, before John could say anything to her.

"What's all this about?" she asked.

"Don't look behind you, just keep walking," she smiled. "Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North. This friend of yours, he's an expert, right? He knows about this kind of stuff?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Rose asked suspiciously.

The woman started crying, and Rose stopped gathering her in a hug. "S'alright. What 'appened?"

"Come with me," she said seriously, wiping her eyes, sniffling a bit. "It's easier to show you."

….

"And then, I heard them talking about the whole thing, they want to blow up Saxon and the surrounding areas."

"S'alright," Rose assured. "I believe you. I've seen a similar thing before. They must have some serious technology behind this, though. If we could find it, we could use it to stop them, yeah?"

Harriet Jones nodded.

"Right, I'm gonna search the cupboards." She patted around to feel for any sort of doors, until she struck one. She pulled open the door and a body fell out.

Harriet screamed.

"Is that-" Rose asked, trying to keep her calm, "the Prime Minister?"

The man from earlier reappeared. "Harriet, for God's sake, this is beyond a joke. You cannot just wander-is that the Prime Minister?" he asked, looking horrified.

"Oh, has someone been naughty?" a woman asked, coming into the room.

"But that's impossible!" the man exclaimed. "The Prime Minister was driven away this morning!"

"And who told you that, hmm? Me."

A horrible sense of dread filled Rose's stomach as the woman reached under her skirt and pulled out a gun.

"Duck!" she screamed, pulling Harriet with her under the desk.

She heard a shot ring out, and all she could do was stare at the man in horror as he slumped to the floor.

Rose pulled Harriet Jones with her off the floor and ran out of the cabinet room, slamming the door behind them.

"Wait!" she called. "The emergency protocols are in there! We need them."

"Not now!" Rose exclaimed. "Whenever we don't have a madwoman chasin' us!" As if to emphasize her point, the woman in question burst through the door, cocking the weapon towards their heads. "Come on!" She pulled Harriet into the closest hallway as another shot rang out.

They made it to the lift doors, and she saw John about to emerge, but before they could climb on, the woman jumped in front of them.

"Oh!" John exclaimed in surprise. "Hello!" The presence of a new person distracted her long enough for Rose and Harriet to slip into the next room.

"Hide!" she instructed. Moving herself behind a large cabinet.

The woman had caught up to them again. "Oh, such fun!" she called into the room. "Little child, where are you? Sweet little darling, come to me."

She ran to the curtains.

"My associates," the woman said, smiling as two more sets of footsteps entered the room.

Rose tried to hold her breath as much as possible.

"Happy hunting?" a deep voice asked.

"It's wonderful," the woman answered. "The more you prolong it, the more they stink."

The woman pulled back the curtain where Rose hid and she screamed. She braced herself for the gunshot.

"Wait!" Harriet Jones burst from her hiding place. "Take me instead!"

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal John wielding his fire extinguisher. He sprayed them all with the stuff.

"With me!" he called, running from the room, and Rose and Harriet followed. "Who the hell are you?" he asked Harriet, noticing her.

The foam didn't make much of an effect, the group started the chase once more.

"Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North," she introduced.

"Nice to meet ya," John beamed.

"Likewise," she panted, and they pulled open the door to the next room.

John grabbed a bottle of alcohol and something else Rose couldn't make out and stood in the doorway. "Don't come any closer, or I'll light this lighter, and blow us all up!" he warned.

The group of people stopped coming closer.

"Right then. Question time. What are you lot up to?"

Harriet tapped his shoulder, "They're trying to blow us all up."

"Yeah, I got that," he said, rolling his eyes. "How?" he asked.

"Nuclear weapons," the woman sneered.

"So, you crash a plane into a small town diner, for what? Invasion?"

One of the men scoffed. "Please, like we would want to rule the entire God-forsaken planet. England is hard enough."

"You're up to somethin'," John accused.

"Ah, excuse me," the other man said. "You said that lighter would blow that bottle up?"

"Is that what he said?" he asked amusedly.

"You're making it up," the man accused.

"Nice try!" John said cheerfully, tossing the object to the ground. "Just a pen," he informed them. "Harriet, take a drink, you're gonna need it." He handed the bottle to her.

"You pass it to the left."

"Sorry." He handed it to Rose.

"Thanks," she murmured, taking the bottle.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter!" the woman laughed.

"Don't'cha think we should run?" she questioned.

"Good question, Rose!" John approved. "Fascinatin' history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session an' in danger, these are 'bout the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." He jabbed a button next to him on the wall, sending metal sheets crashing together, and a groan of frustration from the other side.

"Installed in 1991," he informed them. "Three inches of steel linin' every wall. They'll never get in."

"An' how do we get out?" Rose asked.

"Ah, well. We don't," John grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Rose's mobile started ringing in her pocket. "Ah, this is me. Gotta take it," she apologized.

"But we're sealed off, how do you get signal?" Harriet asked.

Rose shrugged. "It's mum," she told John.

"Tell her we're kinda busy," he rolled his eyes.

She ignored her, answering the mobile. "He-"

But she was cut off by a shrill "I could've died!"

"You alright though?" Rose asked.

John snatched the phone from her.

"Oi, that's rude!" she yelled.

"Is this Jackie?" he asked. "Don't talk, just shut up and go to the computer."

Rose heard some screaming from the other end, and John winced, holding the mobile away from his face.

"I might just choke," he informed her, to which earned him some silence. "but I er, need ya." He walked off to the corner of the room, murmuring something unintelligible Rose couldn't make out.

When he walked back over, John plugged the phone into the conference phone. "Say again," he told her mother.

"It's askin' for the password."

"Buffalo. Two F's, one L."

"Oi, I can spell!" she insisted.

"Did you just tell my mother how to hack somethin'?" she asked suspiciously.

John looked awkward. "Maybe, er, the Navy?"

"Password again," Jackie sighed from the other end.

"Just repeat it every time," John said.

"Well, I've got a question, if ya don't mind," her mother spoke up. "Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in my own livin' room, and my daughter disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"I told ya what happened-" she started to say, but was cut off.

"I'm talkin' to 'im," her mother snapped. "'Cos I've seen this life of yours, John. An' maybe you get off on it. An' maybe you think you're all clever and smart. But just answer me this, is my daughter safe?"

"I'm fine," Rose pleaded.

""Is she safe?" she kept rattling on. "Will she always be? Can ya promise me that?"

John sighed.

"We're in," she muttered darkly.

"Now then, on the top left, there's a little symbol. Concentric circles."

"What is it?" Jackie asked.

"I'm tryin' to figure out what they're sendin' to the U.S. Now, hush."

"You'll have to answer me one day," her mother said.

"Hush," John chastised.

The doorbell rang from her mum's side.

"For bleedin' sakes, it's 3 in the mornin'," Jackie grumbled, leaving the room.

"It's him! The murderer from earlier!" she screamed into the receiver.

"I need that signal, Jackie," John said.

"Nevermind you're stupid signal!" Rose yelled. "Get out, mum! Just get out!"

"There's got to be some way of stopping them!" Harriet exclaimed. "You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!"

"I'm tryin'!" he yelled.

But before they could speak again, a crash sounded from the other end.

"Mum! Rose ran to the phone. "Mum! Are you okay?"

"Fine, sweetheart," her mother said shakily. "I just hit him over the head with my best vase."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Listen to this," Jackie said.

The sound of one of the men's voices from outside, filled the room. "Our inspectors have searched the sky above our head and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within forty five seconds."

"What?" John asked.

"Our technicians can baffle the terrorists, but not for long. We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the biggest ship they have. I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival. Because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you England is at war."

"He's lyin'!" John exclaimed, disgusted. "He's makin' it up."

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked.

"Americans are especially scared of terrorists," John shook his head. "That's what the plane was for! All spectacle, just for them to lash out."

"They'll release the defence codes," Rose murmured.

John jabbed the button to open the metal shutters angrily. "Why?" he asked the assembled group. "They release the codes, you drop the bomb. But what for?"

"Summer homes," the woman sneered. "In Vienna."

Rose looked at John. His face looked absolutely murderous. "At the cost of hundreds of lives?" he roared.

"Bargain," she smirked.

"I give you a choice," John said, suddenly calm. "Leave this country. Or I'll stop ya."

"You?" one of the men asked. "Trapped in your box?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "Me." He jabbed the button again.

….

"Okay, John," her mother spoke from the other side of the receiver. "I'm not sayin' I trust ya. But any bright ideas?"

"If we could just get outta here!" Rose groaned.

"There's a way out," he said seriously.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"There's always been a way out," John informed her.

"Then, why don't we use it?" Rose asked, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

John turned towards the phone. "I can't guarantee that your daughter will be safe."

"Then don't you dare!" Jackie screeched.

"That's the thing," John whispered. "If I don't dare, everyone dies."

"Do it," Rose said calmly.

"You don't even know what it is," John shook his head. "You'd just let me?"

"If it'd save the world, yeah," she said.

"Please," Jackie pleaded. "John, she's my daughter. She's just a kid."

"D'you think I don't know that?' John asked tiredly. "Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart. It's standin' up and makin' a decision when no one else will."

"Then what're you waitin' for?" Rose asked him.

"I could save the world, but lose you," he told her, taking her hands in his.

"No, we're going to do it," Harriet Jones spoke up. "I command you on behalf of the people. Do it."

"How do we get out then?" Rose asked him.

"We don't," john said simply. "We stay here."

He grabbed the emergency protocols from the desk.

"Use the buffalo password," he instructed Jackie, "it overrides everythin'."

"We're in," she sighed. "Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right, we need to select a missile," John said.

"We can't do that!" her mother exclaimed. "We need the codes."

"We just need an ordinary missile. What's the first category."

"Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A."

"That's the one we need," he told her. "Jackie Tyler, the world is in your hands."

"How solid are these?" Harriet asked.

"Not solid enough," John said ruefully.

"Right," Rose said trying not to let her fear show. "I'm makin' the decision to not die right now. We're gonna ride this one out, thanks. What's that they say 'bout earthquakes? If you stand under a door frame you survive? Now, this cabinet, it's small and sturdy enough it should work. Help me."

Harriet helped her tug the cabinet in the cupboard. They all gathered inside of it.

A big BOOM! sounded and they all went tumbling around inside the cabinet, until they finally stopped, right side up. Rose pushed open the door and the rest climbed out after her.

"Somebody's got a hell of a job sorting this all out," Harriet Jones said, surveying the wreckage. "Oh Lord, we haven't even a prime minister."

"Maybe you should have a go," John suggested.

"I'm only a back bencher," she insisted.

"I'd vote for ya." Rose patted her on the shoulder.

"Now, don't be silly. I'll go see if I can help!" And the woman rushed off.

"Rose Marion Tyler!" a voice called from behind her. Rose winced as she turned around. Her mother stood face-to-face with her and John. She embraced Rose in a bone crushing hug.

"My daughter saved the world," she said proudly.

"I think John helped a bit, too," she hinted.

Jackie pulled away to see John sneaking off. "Oi, you, come back 'ere!"

John turned to her with a big grin, as if expecting a hug too, only to get slapped right across the face. He winced, rubbing it.

"An' that's for puttin' my daughter in danger!" she yelled, stomping back to Rose.

"He's good in a crisis, I'll give him that," she told Rose.

"Oh, you're sayin' nice things 'bout him now, are ya?"

"Well," her mum sighed. "I reckon I got no choice, like I was sayin' earlier. Now that you're infatuated."

"I'm not infatuated!" she insisted, turning a bright red.

"What about shepherd's pie?" she asked. "You love my shepherd's pie! I'll even make enough for Johnny boy over there."

"Ah, actually-" she trailed off as John got closer.

"We gotta be goin', if you're still comin'," he told her.

"So soon?" her mum asked. "You just got back, Rose!"

"Oh, if you saw it out there, mum. You'd never want to come back either."

Her mother looked at her sadly, giving her a hug. "When will ya be back, sweetheart?"

"Just a few months time, promise."

"Oi, if ya lose track of time again, I'll staple a calendar to your forehead, got it?" her mum asked.

Rose sighed. "Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too!" her mother called as they rushed across the street to the RV.

"I was thinkin', you ever wanted to go to America?" John asked her, a grin on his face.

AN: Sorry! Another short little aside, the human!Ten will be coming up in about four chapters :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: A thank you to harimonkids, fanfictator727, Branchpelt The Cool, Ophelia deCanards, YinFa Cullen, and iloveyourosetyler for the follows/favorites. To Purple Guest, I have to agree that a Nine pouting is one of the most adorable things. Actually, you know, when I was writing this AU it occurred to me as well how quickly they come to care for each other. I didn't pay much attention when watching Doctor Who, but this human version of events made me see it. Well, I can promise half of what you want, that they will all travel together for a bit, but not the dying/retiring part of Nine. Just because it IS part of the real Doctor Who, and I'm still trying to keep up with what happened in most of it.

A long thirteen hour flight later, Rose and John stepped off the plane in Utah.

"Ugh," she said. "I'm knackered." She stretched and yawned as if to emphasize her point.

"You slept the whole plane ride," he scoffed.

"Haven't ya ever heard of jet lag, you insensitive brat?" she teased.

"I am not a brat!" John insisted.

"Are too," she argued.

"You aren't gonna be sayin' that for much longer if ya see where we're goin'," John boasted.

"Where?" she breathed, getting excited.

"A'int gonna say," he smiled. "Haveta wait to see, Rose Tyler."

"Fine," Rose huffed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Now, ya said ya had the RV delivered, let's go find it."

…

"Uh, I don't think we should be in here," she offered up helpfully.

John had driven them to an empty looking building with a board across the door.

"I promised ya a museum, didn't I?" he asked, pointing at it grandly.

"Except I think we mighta taken a wrong turn, yeah? That looks like a condemned building."

"Nah, trust me. No one's in there, but all the stuff still is. Best museum you'll ever see."

Rose jumped out of the TARDIS and raced to the door. She waited impatiently for John to catch up, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"How are ya gonna open it?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

He rolled his eyes at her, and took his screwdriver out of his pocket. He carefully pried the board of the door and set it aside.

"Got a hammer and nails handy for when we come out." John winked at her.

She walked into it, and automatically noticed something. "When did this museum close?" she asked.

"A few year ago," he shrugged. "Why?"

"No dust." Rose ran a finger across a display case to show no dust.

"Maybe someone just comes in to dust," he explained, walking over to flip a light switch. The cases lit up one by one, and she rushed over to one in awe.

"Oh my God, what is all this stuff?" she asked.

"Space stuff," he replied, looking at the chunks of meteorites and rockets everywhere. "Looks authentic. Someone musta spent a fortune on this stuff."

"What's this?" Rose asked, pointing at a silver robot head in a display case. "Space suit or somethin'?"

John walked over to join her and his face paled. "An old enemy of mine."

"An enemy?" she asked, confused.

He shook his head. "It's nothin'. It's fine. It's gone dead." John reached his hand out to touch the case and suddenly an alarm sounded around them and armed guards rushed in.

"So much for bein' alone, eh?" she asked sarcastically.

….

Well, Rose reasoned, at least they hadn't been arrested. In fact, the man that ran this place seemed impressed by them.

"I can't believe you thought to come in here," he chuckled. "No one does that."

"That's us!" John called cheerfully. "Lookin' for trouble."

"And this is the last," the assistant piped up, holding what looked like a piece of space junk. "Paid eight thousand dollars for it."

"What does it do?" the man asked.

"Well, ya see the tubes on the side? I think it must be to channel something. I'm thinking fuel?"

John rolled his eyes and strode across the room to him. "Give it to me. I know what it does."

"Sir?" the assistant looked at the owner, questioning.

"Give it to him."

The object was handed over to John, and he took it from them delicately. "You just haveta be...gentle." He stroked it lightly, playing a few different notes.

"It's a musical instrument!" The owner clapped his hands in delight.

"Yeah, the Japanese used to give 'em to their astronauts to keep 'em busy in space. But they wanted somethin' lightweight to not bonk 'em on the head."

"Here let me." The man snatched it. He pawed at the instrument, making it produce awful sounding notes.

John covered his ears. "Gently!"

The man stroked it softer.

"Very good!" he approved. "Quite the expert."

"As are you," the man noted. He threw the instrument to the floor. "Who exactly are you?"

"John," he introduced. "An' this is Rose."

"You seem to be quite a collector yourself. She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?"

"Oi, she's gonna slap ya if ya keep callin' her a she!" Rose protested.

"She's English, too!" he said gleefully. "Little Lord Fauntleroy, I found you a little girlfriend."

"I don't think so," John and Rose said at the same time.

"Not that you're not-ya know...uhm, nice lookin', it's just-" she stumbled around with the words.

Rose noticed John turn red whenever she called the assistant nice looking, and this just made her blush even more.

"This is Mr. Henry Van Statten," the assistant introduced, giving her a smile.

"An' who is he when he's at home?" she asked.

"Mr. Van Statten owns the internet," the assistant said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rose scoffed. "No one owns the internet!"

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten chuckled.

"So, you're just 'bout an expert in everythin' except your museum. Anythin' you don't understand, ya lock up," John stated.

"And you claim greater knowledge?" he asked.

"I don't claim," John said, "I know how good I am."

Rose grinned at that. He was so full of himself, wasn't he?

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the cage. What were you doing in there?"

"You tell me," John said, with a smug grin on his face and arms crossed across his chest.

"That cage contains my one live specimen."

"An' what's that?" John asked, curious.

"Like you don't know," Van Statten rolled his eyes.

"Show me," he instructed.

"You want to see it?" Van Statten challenged.

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone," Rose commented.

"Inform the cage we're heading down," Van Statten said to the assistant. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you," he pointed at John, "come and see my pet."

…

"Sorry about the mess," the assistant apologized down in his lab. "Mr. Van Statten sorta let's me do my own thing, as long as I deliver the goods. What do ya think that is?" he asked, handing her a piece of metal.

Rose ignored his question. "What's your name?"

"Adam," he grinned.

She turned her attention back to the object. "Er, a lump of metal?"

He laughed. "Yeah. But I think, well, I'm almost certain, it's from a spacecraft. I honestly believe the whole universe is teeming with life."

"I'm gobsmacked, yeah," she pretended to sound interested. "An' you do what, sit here and catalogue it?"

"Best job in the world," Adam beamed.

"Imagine if ya could get out there," she said breathlessly. "Travel amongst the stars and see it for real."

"Yeah, I'd give anything," he said. "I don't think it's gonna happen, though. Not in our lifetimes."

"Oh, ya never know," she said, shrugging. What about all those people who say they've been in space with aliens and things?"

"I think they're nutters!"

"Yeah, me too," she laughed. "So, how'd ya end up here?"

"Van Statten has agents all over the world, looking to recruit geniuses."

"Oh, right," she said, "you're a genius."

"Sorry, but yeah. Can't help it," Adam boasted. "I was born clever. When I was eight, I logged into the US defense system. Nearly caused World War 3."

Rose rolled her eyes. He was full of himself, too, but on him it was annoying. "What, and that's funny, is it?"

"Well, you shoulda been there, seeing them running about! Fantastic!" he insisted.

"You sound like John," she sighed.

"Are you and him-?" he asked, breaking off his question.

"No, we're just friends," she said.

"Good," he said.

"Why's that good?" she asked, sounding irritated.

"It just is."

She paused, a bit awkward. "So, uh, wouldn't ya rather be downstairs? I mean, ya got these bits of metal and stuff, but he's got a living thing down there."

"Well, when you're a genius like me, it doesn't take long to hack the communication systems."

"Let's have a look then!" Rose exclaimed.

"It doesn't do much," Adam said, sounding quite bored with it. "It's weird. It's kinda useless, actually."

But what Rose saw on screen didn't look useless. The creature was screaming.

"It's bein' tortured!" she screamed. "Where's John?"

"I don't know," Adam admitted.

"Take me down there now!" she instructed.

…

They were stopped at the cage, but Adam let them in with his ID card. So, he was good for something besides his boasting about himself.

"Don't get too close," he warned.

"Hello? Are ya in pain?" Rose asked. "My name's Rose Tyler. I gotta friend that can help ya. He's called John, what's your name?"

"Yes."

"What? Your name is yes?" she asked.

"I am in pain," it replied. "They torture me, but they still fear me. Do you fear me?"

"No," she said calmly.

"I am dying," it informed her.

"No, we can help," Rose insisted.

"I welcome death. But I am glad that I have met someone who was not afraid."

"Isn't there anythin' I can do?"

"I shall die alone."

Rose felt so bad for this thing that she placed her hand out to touch it.

"Rose, no!" Adam yelled.

She had touched it by now, a golden handprint in place of her hand when she pulled away. The robot had straighten itself up.

"Genetic material extrapolated, cellular reconstruction initiated." The robot broke out of it's chains and raised it's arm.

A man ran into the room. "What have you done?"

A sound came from the arm, and it was pointed at the man's chest.

"What are you going to do?" he laughed. "That thing doesn't work."

To Rose's horror, the robot fired it's weapon at the man, and he fell to the ground. Adam pushed her out of the cage and pressed the button to close down the metal walls.

The screen across from them came on, and she saw John's face.

"John!" she cried out, relieved. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, I-"

Adam cut her off. "I've sealed off the compartment. Nothing can get through that it's got a billion combinations."

"That thing is a genius," John said. "It's a mutated human bred for this sorta thing. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat."

"Open fire!" a woman in the room with John ordered.

"Don't shoot it!" Van Statten whined. "I want it unharmed."

"Rose, get out!" John called. "Just get outta there!"

She listened to him. She grabbed Adam by the arm and ran from the room, running smack dab into a guard.

"I was told to get you two out. Come with me."

They ran down a hallway into a crowd of guards posted. "I've got civilians coming through, move out of the way!" the woman they were with commanded.

The robot followed them to the staircase, and they ran up. "You're never going to make it," the guard said. "Adam, you take her."

"You can't stop it!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, well someone's gotta try. Now go!"

And with that Adam and Rose were off again. She winced at the sound of the guard's screams behind them.

They made it into a room, surrounded by more guards.

"Hold your fire!" the commander ordered. "You two, get the hell out of there!"

Rose and Adam were more than happy to oblige. They ran behind the wall of guards as the robot came into the room behind them. The guards cocked their weapons, ready to fire. The robot zoomed in on Rose's face and just stared at her. She was about to say something, when Adam pulled her through to the next hallway.

"That thing was starin' at me," she told him as they ran.

"Yeah, 'cause it wants to kill us!" Adam insisted.

"I know, but it was lookin' right at me."

"So? It's just looking all around!"

"I don't know," she said uneasily. "It's like there's somethin' inside, starin' at me. Like…like it knows me."

Just then her mobile in her pocket rang. She picked it up to look at it. John was calling her. "Look," Rose said when she answered, "this isn't really the best time."

"Where are ya?" he asked, ignoring her sentence.

"Level 49," she sighed.

"You've gotta keep moving," John told her. "The vault's bein' sealed off at level 46."

"Can't you stop them closin'?" she asked frantically, trying to encourage even mroe powere from her legs.

"I'm the one who's closin' them," he told her flatly. "I can't wait and I can't help ya. Now, for God's sakes, please, Rose, run!"

She saw level 46 come into view. "We're nearly there," she panted. "Give us two seconds!"

"John, I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing, you've got to close the bulkheads," Rose heard Van Statten say from the other end.

"I'm sorry," John whispered.

She heard the click of a button, and she held her breath. The door in front of them was closing.

"Come on!" Adam yelled, running ahead of her. He made it and rolled under the door.

Rose came just short of it.

"The bulkhead is sealed," Van Statten informed John on the other end of her mobile.

"Rose, where are ya? Did ya make it?" And she could hear the hope in his voice. Oh, how she wished she could tell him she had made it.

She gulped. "Erm, sorry. Seems I'm not winnin' any gold medals for sprintin' anytime soon." She laughed dryly.

She saw the robot rounding the corner. "See you then," Rose continued to John. "It wasn't your fault. Remember that, 'kay? It wasn't your fault." She backed against the door and took a deep breath.

"And d'you know what?" she asked him. "I wouldn't 'ave missed it for the world."

"Exterminate!" the robot called, his arm pointed at her.

The mobile connection cut out. The robot was still standing there.

"Go on then!" she called out. "What're ya waitin' for! Kill me!"

"I am armed," the robot told her. "I will kill. It is my purpose."

"They're all dead 'cos of ya," she told it.

"Because of us," it corrected.

"An' now what?" she asked.

"I feel your fear," the robot told her.

"What d'you expect?" Rose asked.

"I do not fear. Not supposed to fear." It shot the weapon at either side of Rose, making her flinch. "What else have you given me?" it demanded. "You have contaminated me!"

It opened the communications again to contact Van Statten.

"Open the bulkheads, or Rose Tyler dies!" it demanded, holding her ransom.

John crowded his face into the screen. "You're alive!" he said happily.

"Can't get rid of me," she grinned.

"I thought you were dead," he told her seriously, all traces of smiling gone.

"Open the bulkhead!" the robot commanded.

"Don't do it!" Rose protested.

"What use are emotions, if you will not save the woman you love?" the robot asked cruelly.

John sighed. "I killed 'er once, I can't do it again."

Rose tried to ignore the burst of happiness when John didn't deny what the robot said. It forced her to walk through with it.

"I'm beggin' you," she pleaded. "Don't kill 'em. You didn't kill me."

"My purpose is to kill," it informed. "What am I if I do not?"

They had reached Van Statten's office and she saw the look of fear on his face.

"Don't move!" she exclaimed. "It's startin' to question itself."

"Why did you torture me?" it asked him.

"I wanted you better!" he insisted. "I just wanted you to talk!"

"Then hear me now!" the robot said, backing him against a wall, his weapon pointed at his chest. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Don't do it!" Rose yelled. "You don't haveta do this anymore. There must be somethin' else, not killin'. What do ya want?"

"Freedom," it told her. It turned away from Van Statten and shot it's weapon at the roof instead. A stream of sunlight burst through.

"How does it feel?" it asked. To Rose's shock, the robot pressed a button and a mutated human walked out of the suit, stepping into the light.

"Rose! Get outta the way!" John yelled, rushing up to her side with a huge gun.

"No," she said defiantly, stepping in front of him. "I won't let ya do this."

"That thing killed hundreds of people!" he said, pointing at it.

"It's not the one pointin' the gun at me," she said, looking down at the gun by her ribs to make a point.

"I've got to this, end this. Those robots, they destroyed my home, my people, Rose!"

"Look at it," she told him.

"What's it doin'?" he asked, confused.

"The sunlight, that's all it wants."

"But it can't," John insisted.

"It couldn't kill me or Van Statten," she reasoned. "It's changin'. What about you, John? What the hell are you changin' into?"

"I couldn't-" he started, "I mean, I wasn't-" he sighed. "Oh, Rose, they're all dead." His shoulders slumped, and Rose realized this was the most tired she had ever seen him.

"Order me to to die, Rose Tyler," the mutated human said.

"I can't."

"DO IT!" it yelled.

"Okay, do it," she said quietly.

"Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?" it asked her.

"Yeah."

"Me too." It stepped back into it's suit and pressed a button to lift itself through the roof. It exploded.

…

"Is that the end of the war you were talkin' about?" she asked John as they walked back to the RV.

"I'm the only one left," he said. "I win. How 'bout that?"

"The robot survived," Rose pointed out. "Maybe some of your people did, too."

"Dalek," he corrected. "That robot is called a Dalek. And I'd know."

"Well, then good thing I'm not goin' anywhere," Rose smiled.

"Yeah."

They heard footsteps running behind them and saw Adam, bag slung over his shoulder. "We'd better get out. Van Statten disappeared, they're closing down the base. Gonna fill it with cement."

"About time," Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'll have to go back home," Adam said, looking down at the ground.

And as much as Rose thought Adam was annoying, she realized something. He was out here all on his own, too. Shouldn't they offer him some travelling at least? They could drop him off with then got back to England and to his town. She couldn't offer the stars, but this was the next best thing, right?

"Better hurry up then,"John told him. "Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours."

"Adam was sayin' that he wanted to travel," Rose hinted.

"So, tell him to go home an' do it then," John scoffed.

"He's all on his own, John. And he did help."

"He left ya down there!" he insisted.

"So did you," she pointed out.

John sighed. "He's a bit pretty, isn't he?"

"I hadn't noticed," Rose grinned at him.

"Fine," he huffed, "but it's on your own head."

They all walked out together, and John unlocked the RV.

"Adam, this is the TARDIS," Rose introduced grandly.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey, sorry it's been so long guys! If you have recently favorited/followed this story, just send me a short pm or comment on the chapter, and I'll be sure to mention you. It's just my phone has horrible memory and so I had to delete messages and then they also got deleted from my main email, not just the phone. Hopefully, I never have this problem again. Anyways, thanks again for the review Blue Guest. I'm glad you're still enjoying! We will have Jack in this, and it's actually where we see Ten as well. To Max Saturday burns toasters, I hope my AU version of The Empty Child lives up to your expectations! And to Purple Guest, I'm glad you're enjoying still also :) Without further ado, the chapter!

"Adam? Out you come," Rose called into the TARDIS.

John rolled his eyes. "I told you bringin' him wouldn't be a good idea. He whinged the entire ride here, and he felt car sick the entire time! Next time, we gotta do the questions."

"The questions?" she asked amusedly, tongue poking through her teeth. "What questions are these? I didn't get asked any."

John cleared his throat. "Well, I spent time with ya, I knew ya, didn't I? Adam, we don't know anythin' about, besides that he's a pretty boy. And mark my words, Rose, pretty boys are nothin' but trouble."

This time it was Rose that rolled her eyes. "So, that would be you then, wouldn't it?" she asked, laughing at him.

John turned a bright shade of red, and she was about to tease him when Adam came out the door.

"Saved by the idiot," he muttered.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Nothin'," John said roughly, and Rose's eyebrows hit her forehead in amusement.

Suddenly, Adam saw where they were, and his jaw dropped. "Oh, my God."

Rose placed her arm on his shoulder. "You'll get used to it."

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Good question!" she exclaimed. "Let's see, if you listen-"

"Yeah," Adam agreed.

"-engines," she finished. "We're on some sort of space station. Yeah, definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here. They could really turn the heating down. Tell you what-" Rose turned to John and Adam with a glint in her eyes. "Let's try that gate over there. Come on!" She made a following motion with her arm as she walked ahead, and John followed obediently.

They walked over to the gate, and Rose opened it to reveal a large window.

"Here we go!" she said with a flourish. "This is is...well, I'll let John explain it."

"Satellite Five, NASA's most important station. The height of space exploration! Did you know they're thinkin' of buildin' a moon city?" He directed this last bit toward Rose, and she showed enthusiasm.

A thud! was heard behind them, and they turned around to see Adam passed out on the floor.

John groaned. "Well, there we go. He's your boyfriend."

"Not anymore, he's not," she joked. She tried not to notice the way John's face lit up when she said that.

….

After Rose had been elected to find a bathroom (a very posh one, by the way) to get water to revive Adam. The group had made their way towards the main building.

"Come on, Adam, open your mind! This is right up your alley, isn't it?" John asked him, jabbing his shoulder with his elbow. Maybe a little too hard, but who was going to tell?

"Sure, in the lab, but this…" Adam let out a sigh.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two. No one's goin' to ask Rose what she thinks?"

John turned to her with a big grin on his face. "'Course I was, not daft. What do you think, Rose?"

And she could see his face filled with hope. This whole trip was for her, not for Adam. He wanted to know her opinion, needed it to continue having a brilliant time. She could see it.

She grinned her tongue in teeth grin. "I think it's amazin'."

"See?" he boasted. "I already knew you thought that."

"Oh, did ya?" she asked. "Then what am I thinkin' right now?"

"Oi, you two, I'm right here, you know," Adam said, annoyed.

"Right!" John said brightly. "Now, I have to give you two a bit of pocket money, haven't I?" He dug around in his jacket pockets before he handed a small bundle of cash to Rose and to Adam. "Off ya go! We'll meet up later. Your first date," he mocked Rose, grinning.

"You're goin' to get a smack you are," she told John. But she took Adam's arm all the same and walked off.

…

"Try this," Rose handed him a cup. "It's kind of like a...er, slush puppy?" They had stopped to get some food off a food truck inside the station.

"Oh, my God. It's like, I lost my job, I'm miles away from my family, everything."

She dug around in her jacket pocket to produce her mobile. "Well, this helps. I talk to my mum all the time. You want to call your parents?"

Adam took the mobile from her and dialed something. "Er, hi. It's me. I've sort of gone traveling, I met these people and we've gone off traveling together. But, uh, I'm fine. Call you later." He snapped the phone shut.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and everyone grabbed up their things in a panic. Rose rolled her eyes.

"How much you wanna bet that has to do with him?"

As if on cue, John burst in. "Oi, Mutt and Jeff! Over here."

"Who's Mutt and who's Jeff?" she asked amusedly as they ran towards him.

…

John had led them to a small room filled with a row of soft chairs in a circle, like the ones you would see in a dentist office. About eight or nine people occupied them, breathing heavily, like they were anticipating something.

"Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How d'you want it? By the book?" At this last bit, the dark skinned woman had turned towards John.

"Right from scratch, thanks," he beamed at her.

"What have we done?" Adam whispered to Rose. "Do we even have clearance to be in here?"

"If it's one thing I learned from bein' with John, it's that ya just roll with punches. I'm pretty sure he's some kind of Emperor of the Universe or somethin' by now," she snorted.

"Oi, you two, I'm tryin' to watch," John scolded.

Rose made the motion of locking her lips at him, and stuck out her tongue.

"Okay, so ladies and gentlemen, my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni." She paused to turn to their assembled group. "That's Cathica with a C, by the way, in case you wanted to report me to management for praise, which you should by the way."

John gave a nod like he was taking everything she was saying in.

"The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and without bias. That's company policy."

"What's she talkin' about?" Rose asked John. "I thought we were on some sort of space station."

"We are," he said worriedly.

Cathica walked over to the chair in the center of the room and settled in. "And, engage safety."

The people sitting in the chairs placed their palms on hand shaped armrests next to the them. Lights blared to life. Cathica snapped her fingers together.

"Three, two, one, and spike," Cathica said calmly. Suddenly an opening appeared on her forehead, and something metal folded out.

Adam tugged on Rose's arm roughly. "Are they supposed to that? I'm pretty sure they aren't!"

"John, what's goin' on?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know," he said honestly. He crossed the room to examine the metal coming out of the people's heads. "It looks like some sorta information streamin' into their heads, like a computer. The brain actin' like the computer."

"Is she gettin' hurt?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Nah, I don't think so. She'd be screamin' in pain," John said.

"But what did she mean about the news?"

"I think that's what this metal is for," John explained. "It's some sort of transmitter, it boosts the signal of 600 different channels all over the world."

"Wow," Rose breathed. "So, all along my telly has had channels transmittin' from some girl's brain and I didn't even know it?"

She could feel Adam start to slump a little.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "D'you want to leave?"

"No, this technology...it's amazing," he said in awe.

"This technology's wrong," John glared at him.

"Trouble?" Rose asked, turning to look at John.

"Oh, yeah." They beamed at each other.

"Is this all you two do?" Adam asked. "Ride around the country looking for trouble?"

"Kinda," Rose grinned at him, taking John's hand and squeezing it.

Suddenly, a girl that was sitting on the chair recoiled from her hand armrest and sparks flew out.

"Come off it, Suki," Cathica complained. "I wasn't even halfway. What'd you do that for?"

"Sorry, it must have been a glitch," she apologized.

All the metal machines folded in on themselves and the group's foreheads closed up.

"Promotion," a voice sounded from above their heads.

"Where's that comin' from?" John demaded.

"The management," Cathica shrugged. "Oh, please let it be me." She crossed her fingers.

"Promotion for Suki Macrae Cantrell. Please proceed to floor 500."

"I don't believe it," the woman said breathlessly. "Floor 500."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Cathica snapped. "I'm above you."

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I just applied on the off chance I'd get it, and they've said yes!"

"That's not fair," Cathica whined. "I've been applying to floor 500 for three years."

"What's floor 500?" Rose spoke up.

"The walls are made of gold," John said sarcastically.

"You're joking," she said.

He shrugged. "It's what these lot said."

"Cathica, I'm going to miss you," Suki said. She turned to the three of them. "Floor 500, thank you."

"I didn't do anything," John insisted.

"Well, you're my lucky charm," she smiled.

"And you're okay, with those things?" Adam asked Rose in horror.

"Come on, it's not that bad. 'Sides, just a second okay, you thought it was cool."

"Yeah, but. It's everything, it's freaking me out. I just have to go cool down, acclimatize."

"How d'you mean?" Rose asked.

"Maybe find an observation deck. Would that be alright? Soak it in, you know."

"D'you want me to come with you?" she offered.

"No, no," Adam insisted. "You stick with John. You'd rather be with him. It's going to take a better man than me to get in between you two." He grimaced, and Rose opened her mouth to protest. "Anyway," he interrupted. "I'll be on deck, first floor."

Rose frowned, thinking. "Here!" she said brightly, taking the TARDIS key from around her neck. "Take the RV key. You know, in case it gets to be a bit much."

"Yeah, like it's not weird in there," Adam mumbled. He took the key anyway, walking off grinning.

"Wonder what's gotten into him," Rose mused to John.

"I'm tellin' ya, he's up to somethin'."

"Doubt it," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God, I've got to go," Suki said excitedly. "I can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Steve for me!" She walked into the lift doors and they closed behind her.

"Good riddance," Cathica said.

"You're talkin' like you'll never see her again," John said.

"We won't," she stated simply. "Once you go to floor 500, you never come back."

…..

"Haven't you ever been up there?" John asked Cathica as the three of them were walking back on the main floor.

"I can't," she replied. "You need a key for the lift, and only with promotion."

John was tampering around with the lift box with his screwdriver.

"Look, we've only twenty minutes maintenance. Can't you leave it?" Cathica asked.

John paused for a minute, looking at her. "You're content to be a journalist, on a satellite that is supposed to be solely for space exploration designs? That didn't seem odd to you when you applied for the job?"

"This is a satellite?" she asked.

He groaned and smacked his head. "Don't you stupid Americans ever look at what's going on around you?"

"You're not from maintenance, are you?" she asked.

"Ah. At last. She's clever." John rolled his eyes.

"So, what do you think is goin' on?" Rose asked.

"It's not just this satellite," he said. "These stations are all over the world, disguised as somethin' else, aren't they?" he asked.

Cathica shrugged. "How should I know?"

John let out a cry of frustration. He jammed his screwdriver between the two doors to the lift. He pulled a stethoscope out of his jacket pockets and placed it in the crack. He listened carefully as he twisted this way and that. The doors opened for them.

John and Rose stepped in immediately.

"We are so going to get in trouble," Cathica said. "You're not allowed to touch the mainframe."

"Rose," he turned to her. "Tell her to button it."

"You can't just vandalize the place!" Cathica called, exasperated. "Someone's going to notice!"

"If you want to go, go," John said. "See you!"

"I can't just leave you, can I?" Cathica asked.

"If you want to be useful," Rose told her, "see if you can get them to turn the heat down. It's boilin'. What's wrong with this place?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "We keep asking. It's something to do with the turbines."

"You don't know?" John asked in disbelief. "I've completely given up on you, Cathica. See, Rose, Rose is asking the right kind of questions."

Her cheeks tinged pink. "Oh, thank you."

"Why is it so hot?" he asked, confused.

"So, one minute you're concerned about the world, and now it's plumbing?" Cathica asked.

"Never underestimate plumbing," John said seriously.

"Well, I don't know about you," Rose said. "But I feel like I'm missin' a party up there. Fancy a trip?" she smiled her tongue in teeth grin. "Come on. Come with us," she invited Cathica.

"No way."

"Bye!" John called cheerfully, moving to press the door close button.

"Well, don't mention my name," Cathica said defiantly. "When you get in trouble, just don't involve me." She strode off.

The doors closed and John turned to Rose. "Well, that's her gone. Adam's abandoned us. Guess that just leaves you and me."

"Yeah."

"Good," he beamed at her.

"Yep," she smiled back.

…..

When the lift doors opened, it wasn't what they had been told at all. Go figure.

"The walls aren't made out of gold," John said flatly. "You should go back downstairs."

"Tough."

They walked along a hallway. It was bitterly cold.

"I guess we know where all the air is goin'," Rose mumbled.

John and Rose found a man surrounding a bunch of people typing away on computers.

"This is fascinating," the man said. "Satellite Five contains every piece of information within Earth. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two, you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?"

Rose saw Suki and rushed over to her. The girl was hooked up to a computer all kinds of wires attached to her. "Suki, are you okay? Are you alive? Can you hear me?" She turned towards the man. "What have you done to her?"

"I think she's dead," John said gently.

"She's working," Rose protested.

"They've all got chips in their heads. The chips keep goin' like puppets," John said, disgusted.

"Oh! You're full of information," the man said excitedly. "But now we need some information back. Who are you? Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter," John said simply, "because we're off. Nice meetin' ya. Rose?"

Suddenly Suki grabbed Rose's arm, and two more connected to the computers grabbed ahold of John's.

"Tell me who you are," the man demanded.

"I hardly think I would, seein' as how it's what is keepin' us alive," John said.

"Well, perhaps my editor-in-chief can convince you otherwise." The man smiled creepily.

A gray haired old man walked through the door behind them. "I'm Max Jagrafess. You don't like what I've done to improve the human race? I'm helping us grow, expand."

"By killin' people!" Rose exclaimed.

"Only the ones that misbehave," he shrugged. Jagrafess snapped his fingers and the once alive humans placed John and Rose into manacles.

"Don't you see the power?" he asked them. "You could influence a vote, stabilize an economy."

"And torture human beings by placing devices in the first place," John spit out.

"Ah, yes. Well, the first few hundred, I'll admit were failures. But now, it can be done painlessly and with no scarring. A small price to pay for scientific advancement, don't you think?"

"A few hundred lives?" John asked, disgusted. "You just left them screamin' on the table? Did you even know their names?"

"You're no fun," Jagrafess pouted.

"Get me out of these manacles," he said angrily. "You'll find out how much fun I am."

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he? But isn't it a great system, isn't it? You have to admire it, just a bit."

"You can't hide somethin' on this scale. Someone must have noticed," Rose insisted.

"Oh, a few, over the years. But when I see their doubt, I crush it," he said menacingly.

"But the one flaw you didn't see is, without the body heat of a human, the machine needs to be in freezing temperatures, doesn't it? Or else the entire machine would explode, and you would lose a station somewhere in the world. They all equal a station, don't they?"

Jagrafess glared at John. "How did you figure that out?"

"You pumpin' all the air up here, it's freezin'. And it's boilin' downstairs. As for the station thing, if the machine was just a piece of a station, you could just discard it, the whole system would adapt around it. But a whole station missing suddenly from a place where you've hidden it into another building. People would notice."

"But that's why you're dangerous," Jagrafess protested. "So much knowledge, and power. But who are you?"

The other man snapped his finger and a current pulsed into their manacles. Rose grunted in pain.

"Leave her alone!" John exclaimed. "I'm John, she's Rose Tyler. We're nothin', we're just wanderin'."

"Tell me who you are!" he demanded.

"I just said!"

"Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who exactly-" he paused as the other man whispered something into his ear. "Ah, agent."

"What?" John asked, his face paling.

"Oh yes, the last of your town. Fleeing in your traveling machine, with this little girl from Saxon."

"You don't know what you're talkin' about," John insisted. "Someone's been tellin' you lies."

"Adam Mitchell, and your, what do you call it, John? TARDIS?"

The monitor the machines were typing on revealed Adam sitting in a chair with his head open and screaming.

"What's he done to his head?" Rose yelled.

"What the hell's he done?" John demanded furiously. "What the hell's he gone and done? They're readin' his mind? What did I bloody tell ya, Rose?"

"And through him, and your TARDIS, I know everything about you. Every piece of information is mine. You've seen so much."

"Well, you're never goin' to get your hands on it," John said.

"I don't need you," Jagrafess spat out. "I got the key." The monitor showed the key lifting up from Adam's pocket.

"You and your boyfriends!" John yelled.

"What's wrong with 'im gettin' the RV?" Rose asked confusedly.

"Yes, John, tell her. Tell her why I shouldn't have your precious RV."

But he didn't tell her, because Cathica walked over to the monitors and pushed a body out of the way, hooking herself up to the wiring.

"Disengage safety," she said calmy, but Rose could hear her voice shaking.

"What's happening?" Jagrafess asked.

"Maximum access. Override floor 139."

Adam was disconnected, and the key dropped to the floor.

"And spike!" Cathica called out.

"Someone's disengaged the safety," he said, confused. "Who's that?"

"It's Cathica," Rose said proudly.

"And she's usin' what she knows," John beamed.

"Terminate her access," Jagrafess said nonchalantly.

"Everythin' I told her about Satellite Five, the pipes, everything. She's reversin' it! It's gettin' hot!" he said gleefully.

Jagrafess turned to Suki. "I said terminate! BURN HER MIND!"

"Oh, no you don't," Cathica said, typing more furiously. "You should have promoted me years back."

The consoles exploded, and the dead machines collapsed. The alarm sounded, and Rose got out of her manacles.

She went over to John. "How do I get you out?"

"Get my screwdriver," he said calmly.

She searched in his pockets and produced it triumphantly. "Now what?"

"Jam the screwdriver in between the crack by my hands as hard as you can. It should malfunction and separate."

Rose did as he said, and soon he was free. "What about those two?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I think Cathica's takin' care of them. Now, run, if you don't want to encounter a bomb face-to-face!"

…..

A completely silent plane ride and thirty minute drive later, they had stopped somewhere.

"Where are we?" Rose asked John.

Adam opened the door. "My house," he said dejectedly.

"That's right," John said. "You could have gotten Rose and I killed, what else did you expect to happen? Is there somethin' else you want to tell me, by the way?"

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about," he said, stepping out of the RV.

John stormed past him into the house and grabbed the answering machine off the table. "Telling the machine all the information you saw. Do you realize you could have changed the world?" He pulled a small hammer out of his pocket and pounded the machine until it was damaged beyond repair. "That's it, then. See you."

"How do you mean, see you?" Adam asked confusedly.

"As in goodbye," John rolled his eyes.

"You can't just leave me! I have that chip thing in my head! My head opens!"

"What? D'you mean like this?" John asked, snapping his fingers. The chip expanded.

"Don't." He snapped his fingers to close it.

"Don't do what?" John asked, snapping his fingers again.

"Stop it!" Adam cried, closing his head again.

"Alright now, John. I think that's enough," Rose said.

"Thank you," he sighed in relief.

Rose snapped her fingers.

"Oi!" Adam protested.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she laughed.

"The whole of history could have changed because of you," John said seriously.

"I only wanted to help!" Adam insisted.

"Yeah, yourself."

"And I'm sorry. I really am. But you can't leave me."

"'Course I can. I only take the best. I got Rose."

John and Rose walked out of the door and into the RV. John made it roar to life again, wheezing and all, and they drove off.

"You never did say, how did Jagrafess get information from your RV? And what did he mean by you being an agent?" Rose asked.

John sighed. "Can I tell you some other time, Rose? Perhaps when we haven't just dropped off one of your pesky boyfriends?"

"I told you, he's not my boyfriend," she grumbled.

"Not anymore," John said seriously.

AN: You don't even know how this chapter was literally the hardest for me to write. I had to think for the longest time where they should be and how everything was going to tie in, because it is a bit more alien then the rest, I guess. At least in my mind, because of the head chips and the Jagrafess. I hope you don't think this chapter is terrible D:


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you to TARDISLover 6, Purple Guest, and Max Saturday burns toasters for the reviews :) Even though John is some sort of agent in this story, remember that his whole town was destroyed. I'm thinking this whole trip has a deeper connection to everything. Perhaps we'll find out soon? Oh, poor John, things are going to be very worse for him in next chapter with pretty boys, when Rose meets Ten and then Jack right afterwards. How on Earth will he cope? Max Saturday, I love that you have a blue screwdriver! As you can see, it's every bit as handy as a sonic ;D

"Remind me again why we have to go to your mother's?" John asked.

Rose turned to him and scowled. "Today is an important day in our family, I have to be here."

"Ugh, domestics again. Can I skip out?" He jerked his thumb towards the streets.

"Oh, no ya don't. I need you, please?" She looked at him, with her best puppy dog eyes.

John sighed. "Fine. How long do I have to stay?"

"I just have to pop in to check on my mum. Today is hard for her. And then in a few hours, we can be back on the road."

"A few hours!" he protested, but gulped whenever he saw Rose's stern expression. "I mean, a few hours? Lovely." He smiled faintly.

She giggled at him, and threaded their fingers together. "Let's get a move on, then. Gotta see her some time or another, don't ya?"

John groaned as they walked towards the flat.

Jackie opened the door within a few seconds of Rose knocking.

"Oh! Hello, sweetheart! I was so worried ya wouldn't show up." She smiled at her daughter.

Rose let go of John's hand and swept her mother in a large hug. "How are ya feelin'?" she asked, pulling back, eyes full of concern.

"Oh, as fine as one would expect, I s'pose," her mother said.

John cleared his throat. "Uh, would someone fill me in on what's so bad about today?"

Rose's cheeks flushed. "Er, today's the anniversary of my dad's death."

His face paled, and he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Oh. I'm sorry for your loss," he said to Jackie sincerely.

Jackie looked surprised by the sentiment. "Thanks. Would you two like a cuppa?"

"Of course, mum," Rose smiled brightly.

…

When they left later, John was grunting from the effort of carrying a large box of videotapes.

"You never said what I'm carryin' these for," he said to Rose.

"They're home movies," she said to him. "From when my dad was alive. They make mum too sad, so I offered to take them from her."

"And how did I get elected to carry them again?" he asked.

"Because, you're the strongest, and the best friend I could ever ask for," Rose grinned at him.

John straightened up a bit with a silly grin on his face at her comment. They had reached the RV, and John pulled the key out of his pocket, unlocking the door while balancing the box on his hip. Finally, the door opened and he dropped the box to the floor with a huff.

Rose pushed past him gently, and dropped to the ground beside the box on her knees. She gently lifted the lid off of the box to see what was inside. "Mum never let me see these. She only told me stories."

On top of the videotapes was a single picture of a laughing man. She cradled it to her chest.

John dropped besides her, and held out his hand. "Can I see?" he asked gently.

Rose nodded and handed it to him. "Pete Tyler, my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Born 15th September, 1954."

John studied it. "There's somethin' familiar about him. Like I've seen him before."

Rose was lost in thought of another day when her mother was telling her about her dad.

"Who's that Rose? That's your daddy. You weren't old enough to remember when he died. 1987. 7th November. Do you remember what I told you? The day that Stuart Hoskins and Sarah Clarke got married. He was always having adventures. Oh, he would have loved to have seen you now."

"Can we watch them?" Rose asked. "D'you have a VCR on this RV or somethin'?"

"Yeah," John said, "But are you sure?"

"I want to see him," Rose insisted.

"Okay, I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine." She shrugged. "Where's the VCR?"

"I got it," John said, "You just sit on the cot, I'll join you in a second. Any tape in particular?"

"My parent's wedding," she said decidedly. She climbed onto the cot and watched him pop the videotape into the VCR and hitting play before he settled in beside her, wrapping his arms around her comfortably.

"This okay?" he asked.

"Yep," she said quietly, watching the screen ravenously.

The registrar on screen said, "I, Peter Allan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice-"

Her father repeated his words. "I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne Suzette Anita-"

Her mother interrupted his stumbling words. "Oh, just carry on. That's good enough for Lady Di."

"I thought he'd be taller," Rose said softly.

The registrar spoke again. "To my lawfully wedded wife, to love and behold until death do us part."

"He died so close to home. I wasn't there, nobody was. It was a hit and run driver. Never found out who. He was dead when the ambulance got there. I only wish there had been someone there for him."

"I wish I was there, so he didn't die alone," Rose told John.

"Hang on," John said. "When did your father die?"

"7th November, 1987. Why?" she asked, confused.

"I knew there was something familiar about him!" John exclaimed. He sat up and rushed over to his driver's seat.

"What is it?" Rose asked, following him. "How d'you know him?"

"Pete Tyler, one of UNIT's greatest agents. Faked his own death, he did. But I didn't know it was to keep you and your mother safe!" he ranted. He pressed something behind the steering wheel and a screen materialized in the center, with a keyboard attached.

"John, what are you on about? My father was always doin' daft schemes to come up with money, my mum said. And what's that thing on your steerin' wheel? How come you didn't show me the wheel before?"

"Because, Rose, it has to do with my past life. It's dangerous. And that is why he faked his own death, and led your mother to believe he was a nobody who came up with failed wacky schemes."

"He lied?" she asked angrily.

"Don't you see? He had to! Or else you and your mother would both be dead right now. The Daleks we encountered? After they destroyed my town, they were on their way for yours. Rose, please," he pleaded, "You can't tell your mum he's actually alive. It's dangerous for you to even know. But at least you have me to protect you."

"Why can't we take my mum too?" Rose demanded.

"I don't do domestics," John said. "Besides, the two of you both gone, that will look suspicious."

Rose sighed, and flopped onto her seat. "If he's alive, where is he now?"

"Somewhere in France," John said. "That's all the computer will tell me. He's blended in well."

"Can't we go see him?" Rose asked.

"You want to risk your life, for someone that doesn't want to be found?" he asked incredulously.

"He's my dad," Rose said.

John looked at her for a moment, before sighing and starting the RV.

…

It was really a miracle they found him, John said. If it hadn't been for that car, they probably never would have.

Rose was still angry with John for not telling her what UNIT was. There was so much of his past he still kept secret from her, when all she tried to do was share hers with him every chance she got. And then, she saw him.

A beige car was barreling towards him, and without thinking she bolted out into the street to save him.

"Rose, no!" John cried, thinking she would get hit, most likely. But she knew she would make it, she had to.

Rose pushed her father out of the way, and they toppled to the ground, unharmed, as the car rocketed past them.

"I did it," she said in disbelief. "I've saved your life."

"Blimey!" her father exclaimed. "Did you see the speed of it? Did you get it's number?"

"I really did it. Oh, my God. It's really you. You're alive! That car was gonna kill ya," she laughed, realizing the irony.

"Give me some credit," he said, sitting up. "I saw it comin'. I wasn't goin' to walk under it, was I?"

"I'm Rose," she said.

He looked like he was somewhere else before replying, "That's my daughter's name. What a coincidence."

"That's a great name." She grinned. "Good choice. Well done."

"Right, I'd better shift," he told her. "I got a wedding to go to."

"A wedding?" she asked. "Not yours, I hope?"

"Nah," he laughed. "It's something more of a business proposition. D'you and your boyfriend need a lift?" he asked.

…..

They all walked into Pete's flat, which was covered from head to toe in junk.

"This is just how my mum described what theirs used to look like," she whispered to John.

"Right, there we go. Sorry about the mess. The milk's in the fridge-" he paused, shaking his head to himself. "Of course it is. Where else would it be? Mind you, it could be on the window sill outside…I always thought if someone invented a window sill with extra compartment for milk and yogurt, they'd make a lot of money. Sell it to students and things. I should write that down-" her father paused, before continuing. "Nevermind that now. Excuse me for a minute, got to go and change."

Once he left, Rose turned to John who was glaring at her. "Okay, look. I'll tell him you're not my boyfriend."

"I did it again," he said coldly. "I picked another stupid person. I should've known. It's not about showin' you the world, it's about the world doin' somethin' for you."

Rose rounded on him angrily. "So, it's okay for you to go and save other people's lives all the time, but not when I save my dad?"

"That's not the point I'm makin' here, don't you realize what you've done? He can't know who I am, or who you are, and he's goin' to figure it out eventually. You could get your mother killed. You could get us killed."

"How?" she asked.

"The people we work for, UNIT, if they know I'm still alive, they would bring me in. They would make me give you up, Rose. That means you go back to Saxon. But not only that, they would be pumping all that information into the system. Do you know how many enemies we have? They monitor the system all the time, and if they know where we are, they will find us and kill us, Rose. This isn't a game!" John finished, chest heaving.

"Is that why we're runnin' all the time?" she asked, sudden realization dawning. "So, they can't find us. So, they don't know who's savin' all these people?"

John didn't say anything, he just looked down.

"You already put me in danger! And I still stay with ya. I don't see how this is any different."

"Because, Rose. They would keep us separated. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't protect anyone."

"Oh, I get it," she said. "Suddenly, you're not the most important man in my life anymore."

"Let's see how you get on without me then," John challenged. "Give me the key. If I'm so insignificant, you give it back."

She could see it in his eyes. He didn't want her to, but he wanted to win. Fine, she would give him what he wanted.

"Alright then, I will," she said defiantly, handing it over.

John looked shocked, but quickly masked it into indifference. "So, you've got what you wanted. Guess that's goodbye then."

Rose's throat tightened, and she could feel tears welling, but she fought them down. "You don't scare me. I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute, or you'll be waitin' for me outside your TARDIS. And I'll make you wait a long time!" She yelled as he started walking towards the hall. She slammed the door behind him.

Her shoulders shook with repressed emotion and she cleared the table of peanuts.

"Boyfriend trouble?" Pete asked from the bedroom door.

She didn't answer, just kept cleaning up the peanuts.

"Excuse me, d'you mind? What are you clearin' up for?" her father asked.

"Sorry," Rose apologized, "force of habit."

Pete walked over to her. "Listen, don't worry about him. Couples have rows all the time."

"We're not a couple," Rose groaned. "Why does everyone think we're a couple? I think he left me."

"What, a pretty girl like you? If I was goin' out with you-"

"Oi!" Rose interrupted. "Stop right there."

"I was just sayin'-"

"I know what you were sayin', okay? We're not goin' there. We're not goin' anywhere near there. There for you...it's like, the Bermuda Triangle."

"Wow, you sure know how to flatter a bloke," he laughed.

"Right, are we off?" she asked, extending her arm for him to take.

"So, that wouldn't be a mixed signal at all?" her father asked, confused.

"Absolutely not," she agreed.

"I'll take ya back to the loony bin where you belong. Except I'm sure I've met you somewhere before…"

Rose gulped nervously, thinking about what John said.

…..

"Dad!" she called out as a beige car drove towards them. They swerved to avoid it.

"It's that same car as before," her father said. "It was right in front of us, where's it gone?" he asked, turning around. "Why'd you call me dad?"

"I dunno, just, slipped out, I suppose," Rose said nervously.

They got out of the car and were standing in the middle of a crowd outside a church. Suddenly, a little boy came running up.

"Monsters! Monsters coming to eat us!" he yelled.

A woman stopped him gently. "What monsters, sweetheart?" The boy didn't reply, he just ran straight into the church.

Rose heard more frantic sounding footsteps behind her and saw John running towards her.

"Rose! Get in the church!" he screamed.

A large bat-like creature swooped through the sky towards her and she screamed.

"Get in the church!" he panted, as he ran up beside the group.

"Oh, my God," the woman said who tried to talk to the boy. "What are they?"

"Inside!" John ordered.

"Sarah!" a man called from inside.

"Stay in there!" John warned.

A man got pounced on and everyone flew into the church in a panic.

"That's right! IN!" he bellowed.

John slammed the doors behind them.

"They can't get in," he said.

"My dad was out there," the man, who was presumably the groom said.

"You can mourn him later," John said. "Right now, we've got to concentrate on keepin' ourselves alive."

"But someone's surely called the police?" he asked.

"The police can't help you now," John said. "You got me, and you got him," he pointed to John. "And you've also got Rose."

Rose looked at him fearfully. "Is this because? Is this my fault?"

"There's smoke comin' up from the city, but no sirens," Pete said.

A car flew by the window. "Was that the same car?" he asked, panicking.

"It's nothin', don't worry about it," John assured him.

Rose was looking at the altar, silently and Pete came up beside her.

"What does your mate mean, that this was your fault?" he asked.

"Don't know," she admitted. "Just everythin'."

"I gave you my car keys," he continued, brows furrowed. "You don't give your car keys to complete strangers. It's like...I trusted you. I trusted you, the moment I saw you. Why would I do that? You called me dad. Your eyes, your attitude is like Jacks...you sound just like her when you shout." He paused. "Oh. You're Rose. You're my Rose, all grown up!"

They hugged, in tears.

"My daddy," Rose said.

He pulled back from her. "So, your mate out there? That's John, isn't it? I knew he looked familiar. So, all those creatures out there, they're for us? Or are they for me? You bein' here must have alerted them to me, they don't know John's here yet, or they'd be tryin' even harder to break in…"

"What are you on about?" Rose asked.

"Those creatures, Rose. They were sent by our greatest enemy, to try and kill me. And maybe you too, if they saw you save me. They must have figured out where I was, stayed in one place too long. By leavin', I put you in more danger than stayin'."

"We've got to go to John, he'll think of somethin'," Rose said determinedly.

…..

John was looking out of the window silently as the creatures swooped lower.

"I can't do anythin' right, can I?" she asked him.

"Since you ask, no," he bit out.

"I'm not stupid!" she said angrily.

"Could have fooled me." He sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have just left you."

"I know."

"Between you and me, though. I haven't got an idea," John whispered.

"You'll think of something," Rose said brightly. "You always do."

"There's nothin' I can do against these creatures. They've gotten stronger since the last time I saw them. There's no way to escape them. The whole town will be destroyed on their path to us."

"If I'd realized," Rose said.

"Just tell me you're sorry," John said, turning towards her.

"I am," she said sincerely. "I'm sorry."

John embraced her tightly.

Pete rushed out. "I've thought of something."

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"Those creatures out there, they only know about me. That car was sent to run me over, and they're just there to make sure the job is done. They don't know about you two yet. If I sacrifice myself, you'll be okay."

"You can't!" she insisted. "John, tell him he can't!"

John looked at him grimly and nodded.

"This is my fault," she said.

"No, love. I'm your dad, that means it's my job for this to be my fault. Who am I?"

Rose started crying. "My daddy."

"Look, John worked it out a long time ago, but he didn't want you to have to go through the same things again. I know it. Now, you look after her, you hear?" Pete asked.

John nodded. "With my life."

"I never read you those bedtime stories, I never took you on those picnics, I was never there for you," he said to Rose.

"You would have been," she insisted.

"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad," he told her, taking her hands.

"But it's not fair," Rose said.

"I got to see you, didn't I? And you're beautiful. Just like I dreamt you would be. Your mum did a lovely job, like I knew she would. How lucky am I, eh? So, come on, do as your old dad says. You goin' to be there for me, love? Thanks for savin' me." Pete dropped her hands and walked out of the church.

Rose watched out the window as the car ran into him, a smile on his face. The creatures vanished.

"Go to him," John said gently. "Quick."

Rose ran into the street and held his hand. She kissed his forehead when his eyes closed and joined John to walk back to the RV.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks again to my regular reviewers! You guys make me smile. I'm glad you liked the chapter once again, as I always wonder. To Blue Guest, I actually have a plan for Ten, that's kind of like the episode with David Morrissey. As for Jack, I'm thinking he might stay the same. I'm not too sure yet, however. Yeah, John does tend to get as jealous as the Doctor, doesn't he? I never noticed in the show how much he disliked him with Rose until I was reading back over the transcript for that chapter. Sorry for the long AN again D:

"Alright, now, would ya like to tell me why we're chasin' that car?" Rose asked, as the RV flew around corners and rocked back and forth sharply. "What's the emergency?"

"That car," John explained, "is givin' off the color mauve."

"I don't see anythin'," she squinted, trying to look for any pinkish hue.

He rolled his eyes. "It's the agency's universal sign for danger."

"So," Rose gulped, remembering all the trouble they had gotten into with her dad, "we're chasin' an agent, with danger followin' it?"

"Are ya scared?" John asked, looking over at her confusedly.

"No," she said, "I know we should help. S'just, rememberin' what happened with my dad."

"Good," he said, "'sides, I hacked into their computer, we're attached to them. So, wherever they go, we go!"

As if to illustrate that point, the RV banked a really hard left with the car at the exact same moment.

"And that's safe is it?" Rose asked nervously.

"Well, reasonably. I should say reasonably." The computer on the RV's steering wheel started flashing red. "No, no, no! They're tryin' to pull away from us!"

"So, what exactly is this car we're chasin'? Is it actually agents? Can't your enemies hack into it or something?"

"No idea." John shrugged.

"Then, why are we chasin' it?" she asked.

"It's mauve, it's dangerous, and it's about 30 second from the center of London," he told her.

They finally crashed into a wall when the car sped through a narrow alleyway, too narrow for them.

"I don't suppose you could have installed some sort of narrowing device for the RV?" Rose grumbled, rubbing her sore neck.

"Never thought I would have needed it!" John called, looking annoyingly fine. He jumped out of the driver's side door. He was smiling and whistling.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, going over to her car side door. "I didn't know it would affect you that much. D'you know how long we can bump around without havin' to go back towards your town?" he asked.

"Is it five days? Or is it just when we're outta milk?" Rose joked, grinning weakly.

"Must have stopped quite close," John told her. "About a mile, I'd say."

"Oh, only a mile?" she asked, feigning surprise.

"Don't get cheeky with me," John groaned. "Look we're just gonna ask if anyone's seen it."

"Can't you do like a scan for agency tech or somethin'? You don't have that?"

"Course I do, but this is easier!" John insisted.

"Why can't ya for once just do a bit of Bond for me? Now that I know, it seems silly ya don't."

John glared at her and took out his screwdriver, unlocking the door to the left of them that said Deliveries Only.

"Are ya sure about that t-shirt?" he asked, looking pointedly at the obvious Union Jack on the front.

"I dunno yet," Rose bit back. "Takin' it out for a spin." She was going to pretend she didn't wear a shirt that exposed an inch or two of stomach to see how he would react.

She saw his jaw grit together. "Come on, if you're comin'. It won't take but a minute," John said, gesturing towards the door before he walked in, leaving it open as an invitation.

"Mummy?" a small voice called.

Rose looked up and saw a child in a gas mask on the roof.

"John? John?" she called. "There's a kid up there!"

There was no answer, and she grumbled to herself.

"Are ya alright up there?" she called to the child.

"Mummy?" it asked again.

"Okay, hang on. Don't move!" Rose instructed the child.

A rope was dangled in front of her, and she grabbed onto it, tugging. It seemed safe enough, so she started to climb up the rope.

"Mummy. Airplane!" it suddenly called, pointing above Rose.

When she looked up, the plane pulled her up over the roof and child, leaving her dangling defenselessly in the air.

"John! John! John!" she screamed, trying to get that daft man to come outside, but it didn't seem to be working.

Planes were flying past her, and Rose had a feeling they were trying to hit her.

Her grip on the rope was loosening, and in one terrifying second she was falling through the sky, only to be held still by a sort of light.

"Okay, okay, I've got you," an American voice said over the intercom.

"Who's got me?" she demanded. "Who's got me, and how?"

"I'm programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light."

"Descent pattern?" Rose asked curiously.

"Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument," the man told her.

"You know," she said, "no one ever believes that." But she did as the man said, and turned off her phone.

"Thank you. That's much better," he said.

"Oh, yeah. That's a real load off, that is. I'm hangin' in the middle of the sky, with planes comin' at me on all sides, but hey, my mobile phone's off."

"Be with you in a moment!" the man called cheerfully. "Hold tight!"

"To what?" she asked.

"Fair point," he shrugged.

Rose tumbled through the light and was caught in a pair of arms.

"You're fine, I got you. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head a little," a voice murmured to her, it was a different voice however.

"I'm the one that saved her!" the American insisted.

The man that caught her sighed, standing her on her feet, but not letting her go yet. "Yes, but you didn't have any hands to catch her, did you?"

"Hello," Rose said to the men.

"Hello!" the man that had her in his arms still called.

"Hello," the American said, coming to stand in front of her.

"Hello," she said. "That was hello twice there. A bit dull, but thorough."

"Are you alright?" the American asked.

"I'm fine. Why, are ya expectin' me to faint or somethin'?"

"You look a little dizzy," the American said.

"What about you?" she fired back. "You're outta focus!" Then the world was tumbling away and her vision went black.

…

When Rose woke up, her vision was still black.

"Better now?" the man that caught her asked.

She jumped from the sudden sound. "D'you have lights in here?" she asked.

The room suddenly illuminated. It was sort of small and cramped in here, not like John's living quarters in the RV.

"Hello," the man said, and she saw the American sitting next to him. They were both a bit handsome looking, she noticed, now that she had time to look.

"Hello," Rose said.

"Hello," the American said.

"Alright," she held up a hand. "Let's not start this again."

"Okay," the American said.

"So, who are you two supposed to be then?" she asked.

"David Noble," the man that caught her introduced.

"Captain Jack Harkness," the American said.

"There's somethin' familiar about you," she said to David. "You remind me of my friend."

He ran a hand through his brown sticky uppy hair nervously. "Oh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm single and I work out," Jack winked at her.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, aren't you two all charm and smiles?"

"That's uh, kind of what we do, ma'am," Jack said. "I'm charm, he's smiles," he pointed to David.

"And you're...agents? Are you the car we were chasin'?"

"You're with John?" David asked, standing up clumsily, and bumping his head on the ceiling in the process.

"How d'you know him?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"We work for the same agency as him," Jack said.

"Were you tryin' to find him?" she asked.

"No," David said. "We were trying to lose him. This town is too dangerous. And after hearing about what happened with Pete, well."

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

"How do you know about that?" David fired back. "Why are you even with John? And why were you tangled up in an enemy's rope?"

"Pete was my father," Rose said indignantly. "John asked me to travel with him. I was tryin' to climb up to a roof to get a child, and how was I supposed to know it was an enemy's plane?"

Jack sighed. "Didn't he even tell you how dangerous it is here?"

"No," she said. She looked him straight in the eye. "But, I know he needs me, and I'm here for him."

"Did he tell you what happened to his other 'companions'?" David asked.

"What?" Rose asked, hurt.

Jack shook his head at David. "It's not our place, ma'am. David shouldn't have brought it up. Burn your hands on the rope?"

"A bit, yeah."

He walked over to her and tied a scarf around her wrists.

"What are ya doing?" she asked.

"Just hold still," he pleaded.

He pressed a button to his right, and a glowing bundle swarmed over her hands.

"What is it?" Rose breathed.

"Nanogenes," David explained. "The air is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin."

"Well, tell them thanks," she said. The glow dissipated, and Jack untied her.

"Shall we get down to business?" Jack asked.

"Business?" Rose asked, confused.

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses," he said to David.

He opened up the hatch above them and they climbed out onto the roof.

Rose looked down at her feet, but saw nothing. "Okay, I know I'm standin' on somethin'."

Jack pressed a button on the remote in his hand, and the car appeared.

"Okay, so, you have an invisible car," she said.

"Yeah."

"Right next to Big Ben," she said.

"Always park somewhere you'll remember," he told her, winking.

"How does John not have all this cool stuff?" she asked, in awe.

David handed the glasses over to Jack and he filled them with champagne.

…..

Two glasses of champagne later, Rose said, "It's gettin' a bit late, I should be gettin' back."

"We're discussing business," Jack said.

"This isn't business. This is champagne," she laughed.

"Never discuss my business with a clear head," Jack said. "Now, are you authorized to negotiate with me?"

"I'm sorry, negotiate what, exactly?"

"I have something for the agency, something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?" Jack asked.

"I mean, I'm just John's companion, like you said," Rose told them.

"Which would be a very good cover story. You act like an agent," David said.

"Well, you're agents. Don't you know everyone in the system?"

"Should I be disappointed about John?" Jack asked.

"Is this really the best time to be flirtin' with me?" she asked incredulously.

"Perhaps not," he shrugged.

"It was just a suggestion," Rose said.

"Do you like Glenn Miller?" he asked. Jack pressed another button on his remote and music started playing.

"I, ah, have to be doing something down there," David said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He cast a wistful look at Rose and stumbled on his way down the ladder.

"Are you okay, mate?" Rose called.

"He's fine," Jack waved it off, taking her hand to dance. "Something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is, because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for in two hours, the enemies will drop a bomb on it, and destroy it forever. Now, shall we discuss the payment?"

It was then Rose decided she would give those two a run for their money. She would make John proud. She could do this.

"D'you know what I think?" Rose asked.

"What?" he asked.

"I think you were talking just then."

"Two hours, the bomb falls. All that will be left is dust, and a crater."

"Promises, promises," she shook her head.

"Are you listening to any of this?" he asked angrily.

"You two used to be agents, and now you're just sort of freelancers," Rose told him.

She knew she hit it right on the head, when Jack looked at her in surprise. "That's a bit harsh. I prefer to think of us as criminals."

"I bet you do," she rolled her eyes.

"So, John, he handles the business, doesn't he?"

"Well, I delegate a lot of that, yeah," Rose admitted.

"Well, maybe we should go and find him," he said.

"And how are you goin' to do that?" she asked.

"Do a scan for agency tech."

"Finally," she groaned. "A professional."

…

The agency tech scan revealed John was at a hospital. It didn't take long to find him. He was always the one surrounded by trouble, Rose mused.

"Good evening," Jack said politely, "hope we're not interrupting. Captain Jack Harkness and this is David Noble," he pointed at the man on the other side of Rose.

"They know," she told John flatly. "Somehow they knew about you and the agency. They said to me they were agents, but they're really some sort of freelancer. Speaking of which, maybe you should do that. They've got all kinds of cool stuff."

"And, it's a real pleasure to meet you John," David said.

John and David walked towards the gas mask man that was blocking John's path.

"Where have you been?" John whispered. "Strollin' in the moonlight with pretty boys, it looks like. And what did I tell ya? They're _more_ trouble."

"Who's strollin'?" Rose asked. "I got picked up on a rope by an enemy airplane."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Listen," she said, ignoring his exclamation. "What's a Chula airship?"

"Chula?" he asked, his face paling.

"This isn't possible," David called back to them. "How did this happen?"

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" he asked, ignoring him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"He said it was a warship," Rose told him. "He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, and now an enemy's bomb is going to drop on it in a few hours."

"What kind of warship?" John insisted.

"Does it matter?" David asked. "It actually has nothing to do with us right now. There's more important-"

"This started at the bomb site," John interrupted. "It's got everythin' to do with us. What kind of warship?" he repeated.

"An ambulance!" Jack exclaimed, exasperatedly. "Look." He flicked a button on his watch, and a hologram popped up. "That's what I was going to sell you. It's junk. I just wanted to convince you it was valuable. It's empty, I made sure of it. Saw your RV, nice look by the way, love the color-"

John grinned at Rose in a 'see I told you so' kind of way.

"-threw you the bait-"

"Bait?" she questioned.

"The mauve signal," John sighed.

"I wanted to sell you the ship and destroy it, before you found out it was junk."

"You said it was a warship," Rose said angrily.

"They have ambulances in wars," scoffed Jack. "It was a con. I was conning you."

"What's happenin' here, John?" she asked, waving at the gas mask man and the two men around them.

"Human DNA is bein' rewritten by an idiot," he said.

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"I dunno," John admitted. "Some kind of virus rewritin' their DNA into these things," he pointed to the gas mask man. "But why? What's the point?"

Suddenly the patients in the room started to sit up.

"Uh, should they be doing that?" David asked nervously, messing up his hair.

"Must you do that?" John asked sulkily, and Rose squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Mummy? Mummy?" the patients called out.

"What's happening?" Roe asked.

"I dunno," John said, gripping her hand tighter.

The patients all stood up together and started walking towards the group.

"Mummy."

"Don't let them touch you!" John warned.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked.

"That," he pointed at the swarm of patients and the gas mask doctor that was now moving towards them.

"Help me, mummy," the patients pleaded as they surrounded the group.

Jack and David got back towards Rose and John.

"Any ideas?" Jack asked.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy," the patients said in repeated unison.

AN: So, this is the end of the episode. Some things that might not seem clear in this chapter, will be cleared up in the next one :) Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks to the new follow/favorites WeTheWholocked, krazy4kitkatz, and Pepperfishh! And thank you to Purple Guest as usual for the review :) The TARDIS is very strong, I'm sure she's just fine! I promise everything will be tied together in this chapter.

The patients were closing in on the group closer and closer. They could almost reach out and touch them, not that they were going to, of course.

"Go to your room," John said to her left.

What was he on about?

"Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" he said again sternly.

By this point the other three were looking at John like he had lost his marbles, but then the patients all hung their heads and shuffled away.

He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm really glad that worked. Those woulda been terrible last words."

Rose laughed, but pulled a serious face again. "Why are they all wearing gas masks?"

"They're not," Jack spoke up. "They're flesh and bone."

"How was your con supposed to work?" John asked sharply.

"Simple enough, really," Jack said. "Find some harmless piece of junk, let an agent track it. Convince them it's valuable, name a price. Then when they put fifty percent down, a bomb falls on it. We have a drink off his own money and talk about dumb luck. Self-cleaning con."

"Yeah. Perfect." John rolled his eyes. "Take a look around the room, this is what your harmless piece of junk did."

"It was a burnt out medical transport," David said. "Empty."

"Rose." John held out a hand to her.

"Are we gettin' out of here?" she asked, easily slipping her hand inside of his.

"We're goin' upstairs," he said.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living!" David insisted. "I harmed no one. I don't know what's happening here, but we didn't do this."

"I'll tell ya what's happenin'," John said, narrowing his eyes. "Ya forgot to set your alarm. It's volcano day."

A siren sounded from outside.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"The all clear," Jack said.

"I wish," John mumbled.

…..

"John?" Rose huffed as she ran up the stairs. He had ran a full flight ahead of them.

"Have ya got a blaster?" John asked Jack, leaning over the railing.

"Sure!" he exclaimed.

They caught up to him outside a metal door.

"The night your junk landed, someone was hurt. They were taken here," John informed Jack and David.

"What happened?" Rose asked curiously.

"Let's find out. Get it open."

"What's wrong with your screwdriver?" she asked.

"Nothin'," he huffed.

Jack pushed to the front and aimed a fancy looking gun at the metal door. He pulled the trigger and within seconds, a hole was blasted in the middle of the door.

"Sonic blaster. Weapon factories of Villenguard?" John asked.

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked.

"Once."

"Well, they're all gone now. Main reactor malfunction, vaporized the whole lot."

"I know," John said coldly. "Like I said, once. There's a banana grove there. I like bananas."

"Nice blast pattern," Rose commented.

"Digital," Jack said.

"Squareness gun."

"Yeah."

"I like it." She grinned.

They stepped into the room, full of electrical equipment and an observation window.

"What do ya think?" John asked Rose.

"Something got out of here," David said.

John turned to him. "Yeah. And?"

"It was powerful and angry."

John scoffed. "Powerful and angry."

Rose saw drawings all over the room, along with a teddy bear.

"A child?" Jack asked, realizing at the same time. "I suppose this explains mummy."

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked.

John pressed play on a tape recorder on the table.

"_Do you know where you are?_" someone asked.

"_Are you my mummy?_" the child asked.

"_Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?_" the person questioned.

"_Are you my mummy?_" the child kept repeating.

"_What do you want? Do you know-_"

"_I want my mummy, are you my mummy?_" the child interrupted. "_I want my mummy! Are you my mummy!_"

"John, I've heard this voice before," Rose murmured.

"Me too," he said.

"_Mummy?_"

"Always are you my mummy. Like he doesn't know," she said.

"_Mummy?_"

"Why doesn't he know?" she asked herself.

"_Are you there mummy? Mummy?_"

"John?" Rose asked.

"Can you sense it?" he asked.

"Sense what?" Jack asked.

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?"

"_Mummy?_"

"Funny little brains. How d'you get to be a conman with those things?" John grumbled.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult people," Rose told them.

"Rose, I'm thinking," John said.

"He cuts himself shavin', he does a half hour of people he's cleverer than. But he's smart enough to never name me," Rose finished, giving John her tongue in teeth grin.

"There are children, livin' rough out there. They come out during the air raids lookin' for food," John said.

"_Mummy, please?_"

"Suppose they were here when this thing landed?" John continued.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless," David insisted.

"Yes, you keep sayin' harmless," John rolled his eyes. "Suppose one of them was affected, altered?"

"Altered how?" Rose asked.

A clicking noise sounded from the tape.

"I'm here!"

"It's afraid. Terribly powerful and afraid. It doesn't know it yet, but it will. It's got the power of a god, and I've just sent it to it's room."

"John," Rose said nervously.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?"

"What's that noise?" she asked.

"End of the tape," John said calmly. "It ran out about thirty seconds ago."

"I'm here now. Can't you see me?"

"I sent it to it's room. This is it's room," John said, turning towards the door.

The child was standing in the doorway.

"Are you my mummy? Mummy?" the child called.

"John?"

"Okay, on my signal, make for the door," Jack said.

"Mummy?"

Jack reached into his holster, but was only pointing a banana.

"Now!"

"Mummy?"

John pulled the blaster from his jacket pockets, and aimed it at the wall, making a nice square shape.

"Go now! And don't drop the banana," he told Jack.

"Why not?" he grumbled.

"Good source of potassium!" John called as they ran.

"Give me that!" Jack exclaimed, holding out his hand for the blaster.

"Mummy. I want my mummy."

Jack repaired the hole in the wall. "Digital rewind. Nice switch."

"Come on!" John exclaimed, propelling the group further into the hospital.

They were trapped by the patients once more.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."

"It's keepin' us here, till it can get at us," John told them.

"It's controlling them?" David asked.

"It is them," John said. "It's every livin' thing in this hospital."

"Okay. This can function as a blaster, a cannon, and a disrupter. John, what have you got?" Jack asked.

"I've got a-er, never mind."

"What?" Jack insisted.

"It's useful, okay? Let's leave it at that."

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?" Jack questioned.

"It's useful! Totally useful! I'm all useful!" John kept insisting, avoiding Jack's question.

"What is it?"

"Screwdriver!" John said.

The child broke through the wall, and Rose sighed. She grabbed Jack's blaster from his hands and pointed it at the floor.

"Goin' down!" she shouted.

Jack repaired the hole once they were back on their feet.

"John, are you okay?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Could've used a warnin'," John muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, the gratitude." She rolled her eyes.

"Who has a screwdriver?" Jack asked, rounding on John.

"I do!" he defended.

"Lights," Rose said.

"Who looks at a screwdriver, with all the cool weapons at the agency, and thinks ooo, this is the one?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"What you've never been bored?" John asked.

"There's got to be a light switch," Rose said.

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

"Door," Jack said, realizing the room they had fallen into had the door wide open. He pointed his blaster at the door, only for it to do nothing.

"Damnit!" he exclaimed furiously, shaking it. "It's the special features. They really drain the battery."

"Battery?" Rose asked.

John unlocked the door to the right of them with his screwdriver, and they filed in.

"That's so lame!" she complained.

"Tell me about it," Jack grumbled. "I was going to get another one, but someone had to blow up the factory." He turned a glare to John.

"Okay, that door should hold up for a bit," John said to them.

"The door? The wall didn't stop it!" David exclaimed.

"Well, it's gotta find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" John roared, like he was giving a pep talk.

"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves," Jack said sarcastically.

"Window," John said.

"Barred," David pointed out. "Sheer drop outside. Seven stories."

"And no other exits," Rose said.

"Well, the asset conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" David asked.

"So, where'd you pick this one up then?" John demanded to Rose.

"John."

"She was hanging from a rope. I had an invisible car. Didn't stand chance," Jack said.

"Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Anythin' I missed?" John asked.

"Yeah, a bit," Rose said. "Jack and David just disappeared. They've vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great lookin' ones that are doin' that?"

"I'm makin' an effort not to be insulted," John grumbled.

"I mean, ya know, normal men."

"Oh, thanks, that helped." John rolled his eyes.

The sound of a radio crackling filled the room.

"Rose? John? Can you hear me?" Jack asked. "We're back in our vehicle. Sorry we couldn't take you. Emergency teleport."

"Why can't you have one of those?" Rose asked. "That could have really helped right now. I'm tellin' ya, we gotta take some pointers from them."

"How're you speakin' to us?" John asked.

"Om-com. I can call anything with a speaker grill," Jack said, and Rose was sure she could hear a trace of smugness in his voice.

"Now there's a coincidence," John began.

"What is?"

"The child has om-com, too," he finished.

"He can?" Rose asked.

"Anythin' with a speaker grill, including the TARDIS phone."

"What, ya mean the child can phone us?" she asked curiously.

"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you," the child said.

"John, can you hear that?" David asked from the radio.

"Loud and clear."

"I'll try to block out the signal," Jack said. "Least I can do."

"Coming to find you, mummy."

"Remember this one, Rose?" Jack asked, the song they danced to coming on the radio.

"Our song," she said sarcastically.

She plopped in a wheelchair, and John was working on the barred windows with his screwdriver.

"What are ya doin'?" she asked.

"Tryin' to loosen the bars," he told her. "If I can just find the weak point in the concrete, I should be able to work them out."

"You don't think they're comin' back, do ya?" she asked.

"Wouldn't bet my life," John told her seriously.

"Why don't you trust them?" she asked.

Why do you?" he fired back.

"They saved my life!" she exclaimed. "I trust them, because they're like you. Except with dating and dancing." She noticed his face had turned into a scowl. "What?"

"You just assume I'm-"

"What?" she asked, insisting.

"You just assume that I don't dance," John said.

"What, are ya tellin' me you do dance?"

"I've been around a bit. I think ya can assume I can dance," he mumbled.

"You?" she asked incredulously.

"Problem?" he asked irritably.

"Doesn't the universe implode or somethin' if ya dance?" Rose asked, teasing him.

"Well, I've got the moves, but I wouldn't wanna boast, unlike your friend Jack."

Rose got an idea. She turned up the volume on the radio, flooding the room with the song.

"You got the moves? Show me your moves," she challenged.

"Rose, I'm tryin' to loosen the bars."

"They'll be back. They'll get us out," she assured John. "So, come on. The world doesn't end, just because you dance." She held out her hand and held her breath, half expecting him to turn away.

Surprisingly, he pocketed the screwdriver, and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Rope?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You were hangin' from a rope," John reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London. Jack and David's enemies above me in planes."

John shook his head. "I've traveled with a lot of people, but you're settin' a new record for jeopardy-friendly."

"Is this you dancin'?" she asked him. "Because I've got notes."

"Hangin' from a rope, thousands of feet about London, not one cut, not one bruise," he murmured, ignoring her question.

"Yeah, I know, Captain Jack fixed me up."

Oh, we're callin' him Captain now, are we?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, his name's Jack, and he's a captain," Rose said.

"He's not really a captain, Rose," John groaned.

"D'you know what I think? I think you're experiencin' captain envy. You'll find your feet at the end of your legs, you may care to move them," she pointed at his still position.

"If he ever was a captain, he's been defrocked," John told her.

"Yeah? Shame I missed that."

"Actually, I quit," a voice said from behind them. "Nobody takes my frock."

Rose blinked confusedly as she realized they had landed in Jack and David's vehicle.

"Most people notice when they've been teleported. You two are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to override the teleport security."

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes."

"This is a Chula ship," John accused.

"Yeah, just like the medical transporter," David said. "Only this one is dangerous."

"Wait, just a moment!" Rose called. "Before you males get into a battle of the testosterone. You two are goin' to tell me exactly who you are.

Jack and David looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah," John said. "Out with it."

David sighed. "We used to work at the agency with John. But once that attack on John's city happened, we left. We've been freelancing off their equipment ever since."

"And what is the Chula? Why did you get their ships?" Rose questioned.

"The Chula are the people that live in the city surrounding agency headquarters. Because of that they have advanced technology. Like this? This vehicle can fly," Jack told her. "They've worked closely with the agency for years to bring cutting edge weaponry. When John found out, he blew up the factories in Villengard."

Rose turned to John, who had his arms crossed.

"But what these two don't realize is the danger they've put everyone in this city in." He snapped his fingers, and the same golden glow that had enveloped Rose's hands appeared.

"They're what fixed my hands up," she told him. "Jack called them, er-"

"Nanobots? Nanogenes?"

"Nanogenes, yeah."

"Sub-atomic robots," John said. "There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed, all better now. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaw. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your junk," he demanded.

"As soon as I get us back online," David promised.

"Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing," Jack winked.

"We were talkin' about dancin'," John said.

"It didn't look like talking."

"It didn't feel like dancin'," Rose told him.

…

"So, you used to be an agent, but now you're tryin' to con them?" Rose asked.

"If it makes us sound any better, it's not for the money," Jack said.

"For what then?" she asked.

"Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found out they had stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back."

"Two years of your memories?" she breathed.

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over here doesn't trust me. For all I know, it's for a good reason," Jack said.

"And how did David end up with ya?"

"We'd been friends before even that, and when he saw me leaving headquarters and we had a little chat, he decided to join me."

"We're good to go!" David called from the driver's seat.

"Crash site?" Jack asked.

…..

"There it is," Jack announced. "It must be important, they have Algy on duty."

"We've got to get past him," John said.

"Are the words distract the guard headin' in my general direction?" Rose asked.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea," David sighed.

"Don't worry, I can handle it," she assured them.

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him, don't wait up." Jack opened the door and hopped out.

"Relax," John put a hand on Rose's arm. "He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancin'," he grinned.

"How flexible?" Rose asked.

"Enough." John shrugged. "He does a lot of dancin'. I feel sorry for David, he must have to hear it all the time."

David turned red. "Er, well." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hang on," Rose said. She craned her head to see out the window. "Somethin's goin' wrong. Whole team together, yeah?" Se burst out of the door, John and David right behind.

"Stay back!" John called out to Jack, as the guard fell to his knees.

Jack called out to the men rushing forward. "You men, stay away!"

"The effects has become air-borne, acceleratin'," he told them.

The sirens started.

"What's keepin' us safe?" Rose asked.

"Nothin'."

"Ah, here they come again," Jack groaned.

"All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was gonna land here?" she asked, recalling his earlier con.

"Never mind about that." John shook his head. "If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left."

"For what?" David asked nervously.

"Till nothin', forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singin'?" John asked, spinning around.

"Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetops."

John walked off in the direction of a tent. He walked back in a few moments with a young girl in braids, and motioned for Jack to lead the way.

They made it to the crash site, and David uncovered the ship.

"See? I told you, just an ambulance."

"They've been trying to get in," Jack said, jumping into the pit.

"'Course they have!" John exclaimed. "They think they have the secret weapon to defeat the airplanes. What are you doin'?"

Jack was punching something into the sides. "Access codes. Once you see the thing is empty, the sooner you'll know we had nothing to do with this."

Sparks flew out, and a red flashing light and siren came on.

"Didn't happen last time," Jack complained.

"It hadn't crashed last time," John said. "There'll be emergency protocols."

"John, what's that?" Rose asked.

A sound was coming from the hospital, like hundreds of bodies ramming themselves against the doors.

"John!" she exclaimed to warn him.

"Captain, secure those gates!" John ordered.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get here?" John asked the young girl incredulously.

"I cut the wire," she told him.

"Show Rose," John said to her. He handed the roll of duct tape to her.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Reattach the barbed wire! Go!" he shouted.

….

The patients had crashed through the doors, and Rose was hurrying to wrap tape all around the broken links to fix them.

"Who are ya?" Nancy asked her. "Who are any of ya?"

"You'd never believe me if I told ya," Rose said seriously.

"There are people runnin' around with gas masks callin' for their mummies, and there a re bombs fallin' out of the skies. Tell me, is there anythin' I wouldn't believe?"

"John is an agent," she told her. "I'm sort of travelin' with him. And Jack and David are ex-agents, I suppose, although now they're more con-men than anythin' else."

"Mad, ya are," Nancy said.

"Seriously!" Rose insisted. "Now come on, the fence is done!"

…..

Jack had managed to get the ambulance open in the time Rose was mending the fence.

"It's empty," he was telling John. "Look at it."

"What do ya expect in a Chula medical transporter?" John asked. "Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Yes, you do."

"Nanogenes!" she called triumphantly.

"It wasn't empty, captain," John said to Jack. "There were enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

"Oh, God," David said behind them.

"Gettin' it now, are we?" John asked. "When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions, ready to fix any cut, any bruise. But what they find first, is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearin' a gas mask."

"And they brought him back to life?" Rose asked, confused. "They can do that?"

"What's life?" John shrugged. "Life's easy. Nothin' to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. Made in a lab, no human contact, sent to work on this town as a gift. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!"

"I didn't know," mumbled Jack.

John turned to work on his ambulance as the patients got closer.

"It's bringin' the gas mask people here, isn't it?" Rose asked.

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's callin' up the troops, standard protocol."

"But the gas mask people aren't troops," she insisted.

"They are now," John told her. "This is a battle field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix ya up. They get ya ready for the front line. Equip ya, program ya."

"That's why the child was so strong," Rose realized. "Why it could do the phone thing."

"It's a fully equipped warrior, yes."

"Why don't they attack?" David asked warily, looking at the patients gathered outside the fence.

"Good little soldiers, waitin' for their commander," John told them.

"The child?" Jack asked.

"Jamie," Nancy said.

"What?" he asked.

"Not the child, Jamie."

"So, how long till the bomb falls?" Rose asked.

"Any second," Jack said grimly.

"What's the matter, captain?" John asked. "A bit too close to the volcano for ya?"

"He's just a little boy," Nancy pleaded.

"I know," John told her.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy."

"I know," John repeated. "There's not a little boy alive who wouldn't tear apart the world to save his mummy, and this one can."

"What are we gonna do?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"It's my fault," Nancy said.

"No," John said gently.

"It is. It's all my fault," she insisted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How can it be-" John paused.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy," the patients called.

"Nancy, how old are ya?" he asked suddenly. "Twenty? Twenty-one? Older than you look, yes?"

"Doctor," Jack said nervously. "That bomb. We've only got seconds."

"You can teleport us out," Rose said calmly.

"Not you guys," David said. "The com is back online. It would take too long to override the protocols."

"So, it's volcano day," John said. "Do what you've gotta do."

"David?" Rose called, and turned to find both of them had vanished.

"How old were ya five years ago?" John asked Nancy. "Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth anyways. He's not your brother, is he? Ashamed of bein' a single mother, so you hid and you lied. You even lied to him."

The gate opened and the child, Jamie, was standing there.

"Are you my mummy?"

"He's goin' to keep askin', Nancy," John said gently. "He's never gonna stop."

"Mummy?"

"Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me, and tell him."

Nancy walked towards Jamie.

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?" the child kept repeating.

"Yes. Yes, I am your mummy," she told him, crying.

"Mummy?"

"I'm here," she said, bending down on the ground.

"Mummy?"

"He doesn't understand," John said. "There's not enough of him left."

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm sorry. I am so sorry," Nancy said to Jamie. She hugged him tightly, and the nanogenes wrapped around them.

"John, what's happenin'?" Rose asked, panicking. "It's changin' her! We should-"

"Shush!" John said. "Come on, please. Come on, you clever nanogenes. Figure it out! She's the mother. It's got to be enough information."

"What's happenin'?" she asked.

"See?" he told her. "Recognizing the same DNA."

Jamie let go, and Nancy fell to the ground.

"Oh, come on, give me a day like this," John pleaded. "Give me this one."

John rushed over to take off Jamie's mask, and it did come off.

"Haha! Welcome back!" he clapped him on the shoulder.

"What happened?" Nancy asked.

"The nanogenes recognized the superior DNA. They didn't change you, because you changed them! Mother knows best!" he raved.

"Oh, Jamie," Nancy said, embracing the child once more.

"Doctor, tha bomb," Rose said.

"Taken care of it," he assured her.

"How?" she asked.

"Psychology," John pointed at his temple.

The bomb was hurtling towards them only to be stopped by the light beam. Jack was sitting on top of the bomb and saluted.

"John!"

"Good lad!" John called.

"The bomb's already in detonation," David said. "I put it in stasis, but it won't last long."

"Change of plan," John told him. "Don't need the bomb. Can you put it somewhere safely?"

"Rose?" David called.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Goodbye," he smiled sadly.

Jack waved at them both as the ship was flying away.

"By the way, love the t-shirt!" he called.

John summoned some of the nanogenes to himself.

"What are you doin'?" Rose asked him.

"Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves!" he exclaimed joyfully. He threw the cloud towards the patients and they fell to the ground. "Just this once everybody lives, Rose!"

…..

When they were back on the RV, John was prancing around like it was Christmas morning.

"The nanogenes will clear everything up and then switch off, because I told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!" he beamed.

"Look at you," Rose said. "Beamin' away like your Father Christmas."

"Who says I can't be?" he huffed.

"Why'd Jack and David say goodbye?" she frowned, and John stilled.

"There's no chance they can make it out of the ship in time, Rose," he said, a sad expression on his face.

"Isn't there anythin' we can do?" she asked, frantic.

"As a matter of fact," he said trailing off, "hold on." He dashed over to the steering column and pressed a button for the computer to materialize. He typed a few things into the computer. "Aha!" he called like he had figured out the most complicated thing in the world.

"What is it?" Rose asked, hopeful.

"The TARDIS is extremely helpful. More than you give her credit for," he said to Rose.

"How d'you mean?" she asked.

"I have a light beam prototype. Never been tested out, so it's a 50-50 chance this thing will even work."

"You're goin' to take that chance?" she asked.

John shrugged, "Worth a shot."

John got the light beam to lock on to David and John, and he pressed the retract switch. He opened up the top hatch in the RV to allow them to come through. Then he went over to the radio and turned a song on.

He crossed the room to Rose and held out a hand. "I believe I still owe ya a dance?"

"You do," she told him.

They shifted awkwardly back and forth, and before long, the two appeared in the TARDIS.

"Okay, and right and turn," Rose instructed the Doctor like they didn't have guests. He did as she said.

"Okay, now, try and spin me again, but this time, don't get my arm up my back," she giggled.

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff," the Doctor said. "Close the hatch, will ya?" he asked the other two. "Welcome to the TARDIS."

"Much bigger on the inside," David commented.

"I think what he means to say, is you may cut in," she told him, and David turned pink.

"Rose! I've just remembered!" John exclaimed proudly.

"What?"

John leaned over to change the song to a more swing type one. "I can dance! I can dance!"

"Actually, John, I thought Jack might like this dance," Rose said.

"Oh, I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" he grinned, dancing around her.

Rose danced with John while David and Jack looked on. She discovered John was the perfect dipper, and she laughed as her hair swept the floor.

AN: Now, I know you're probably asking, what's the Chula ship doing in London? Where's the agency's headquarters? How did David and Jack end up finding it and using it to their advantage? Those questions will be answered around the time of the Bad Wol episode. I'm excited to finish and show you what I thought of!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: So, this might be a little confusing, but Rose has to have someone to go out with this episode so John still has his sad moment when she's walking away. I was thinking Mickey only comes in on this episode because he's an ex of Rose's. A real proper ex, not like she's stringing him along in the show. They just obviously can't talk about adventures or things like that. Thanks to idrisluna for the follow! Thanks for the reviews again, guys! I love reading them :)

There was a commotion going on when they had stopped in Cardiff to fuel up. Rose heard a knock on the door, but then thought nothing of it when David had gone to answer.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"What do ya mean who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" she heard a voice say outside. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"David Noble. Whatever you're selling, we're not buying." He shut the door with a satisfied slam, walking away triumphantly.

However, whoever was outside apparently wasn't going away so easily. Another loud knock sounded, and Jack answered it this time. The person outside just plowed through him.

"Get outta my way!"

"Who is that?" John asked distastefully, pointing at the guy that had just barged into the RV.

Rose got off the cot to investigate, and to her surprise, it was Mickey. "Mickey!" she exclaimed with delight.

"You look fantastic," Mickey told her, sweeping her into a hug.

John cleared his throat behind them, and Rose broke out of the hug, hanging her head guiltily.

"I believe I asked who this guy was that just barged into my RV," he said.

"This is Mickey. Mickey Smith," Rose introduced.

"And how does he know you?" Jack asked.

"How did he know we were here?" David asked.

"I can answer both!" she said. "We used to date, a year or so back before I thought I was leavin' for university. It, er, didn't work out," she paused to gauge Mickey's reaction, but he shrugged. "As for the knowin' we were here...did mum tell ya?"

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, I popped round your flat seein' if you wanted to get chips, she told me I was in luck, 'cause you'd been travelin', but you had just called, sayin' you were stoppin' to get fuel here. And well, ya know I work close to here."

Rose nodded.

"Rickey was it?" John asked.

"It's Mickey, actually."

"Right, Rickey, I-"

But he was interrupted by Rose. "Don't listen to him, he's just tryin' to wind ya up." She gathered him in another hug.

"Aww, how sweet," Jack said. "How come I never get any of that around here?" he complained to John.

"Buy me a drink first," John rolled his eyes.

"You're such hard work," Jack said.

"But worth it," he told him.

Rose pulled back and slugged Mickey in the arm. "How come it's been so long?"

"I dunno." Mickey shrugged. "Just busy, I suppose. And you're always workin'," he glanced at John, "although, I suppose not no more."

Rose grinned.

"And while we're at it, who the hell are those two over there?" He pointed at David and Jack. "I don't mind you travelin' with big ears over here-"

"Oi!" John protested.

"Look in the mirror. But these guys, I don't know-"

"Kinda handsome?" she teased.

"More like cheesy," he disapproved.

"Are ya sayin' I'm not handsome?" John asked, hurt crossing his face.

"'Course not, John," Rose cooed. "Anyway," she turned to Mickey. "We just stopped off to refuel. The problem is, apparently his RV here needs some special kinda fuel that the station won't even have till tomorrow."

"And then we're off!" Jack exclaimed.

"Into time-" John started

"And space!" the group cheered together.

"Oh my God, have you seen yourselves?" Mickey asked amusedly. You all think you're so clever, don't ya?"

"Yeah," John said.

"Yeah," Rose admitted.

"Yeah," Jack said, like it was obvious.

"Yep," David said, popping the p.

…..

"What's the plan?" Rose asked, as the group walked away from the RV.

"I don't know," John admitted. "Cardiff, and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe."

"What about chips?" Rose suggested. "Mickey here said he was comin' to get me for chips. I don't know about all of you, but I'm starved."

John was about to open his mouth to protest, but everyone else agreed with Rose, so they set off.

When they reached the small chippy, they all crowded into a booth, and John was happy when Rose chose to sit next to him.

"I swear," Jack was telling them as they ate their food, "six feet tall, and big tusks."

"You're lyin' through your teeth!" John insisted.

"I'd have gone bonkers!" Rose exclaimed. "That's the word-bonkers!"

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks, and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy," Jack continued telling.

"How could ya not know it was there?" John asked.

Jack ignored him, continuing on. "And there's fifteen of us there, naked-"

"Naked?!" Rose screeched, giggling.

"And I'm like, oh, no, no, no. It's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we're running. Oh, my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and say-"

"We shoulda turned left!" Mickey interrupted, sending them all into fits of laughter.

"That's my line!" Jack protested, smiling.

"I don't believe ya," she told him simply. "I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant. Did ya ever get your clothes back?"

She felt movement next to her as John got up and went to the table next to them.

"No," Jack shook his head. "I just picked him up, went right for the vehicle, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the highway. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen miles away I realised I'm like this."

"And I was havin' such a nice day," John said next to her, and for a second Rose thought he was talking about Jack's story. But then he threw a newspaper into the middle of the table.

Rose sighed, recognizing the woman in the picture to be Margaret, one of the murderers at 10 Downing Street all those weeks ago.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you, Rickey, but we gotta be goin'," John said.

"Oh, come on, John. We could use a whole team. Just this once," Rose pleaded.

"Fine," he sighed, motioning for everyone to follow him.

….

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Fletcher family, a criminal sect from the Raxefel, masquerading as a mayor. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. John, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. And David, you take Exit Five. Have you got that?" Jack instructed, looking around expectantly.

John looked at him sharply. "Excuse me. Who's in charge here?"

Jack hung his head. "Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir."

"Right," he said, "here's the plan." He paused. "Do what he said. Nice plan. Anythin' else?"

"Present arms," Jack said.

They all pulled out a mobile phone.

"Ready," John said.

"Ready," Rose said.

"Ready," Jack said.

"Ready," David said.

"Ready," Mickey said.

"Speed dial?" Jack questioned.

"Yup," John said.

"Ready," Rose said.

"Check," Mickey confirmed.

"See you in hell," Jack told them.

…..

Rose was startled from her guard by her mobile ringing. She flipped it open.

"Heading North," John said.

"On my way," she promised.

"Over and out," Jack said.

"Roger," David said.

"Oh my God," was all Mickey said.

Then she was running. She was determined they wouldn't let her escape apparently again. Only she crashed into someone carrying a pile of papers.

"Er, sorry," she apologized, standing on her feet once more. "I would help, but I'm in a bit of a rush. Important."

She made it outside and saw Margaret heading towards her. The woman snarled and removed her brooch and earrings.

"Who's on Exit Five?" Jack shouted in her ear.

"That was Mickey," Rose told him.

"Here I am," Mickey said.

"Mickey the idiot," John grumbled.

"Oh, be fair," Rose chastised him. "She's not exactly goin' to outrun us, is she?"

Margaret vanished in thin air.

"She's got a teleport!" David shouted. "That's not fair."

"Oh, John is very good at teleports," Rose assured them.

John rushed over to the brooch that had fallen to the ground and flipped a switch. Margaret cam running back towards them.

She paused and flicked something on her earring and disappeared again. It happened like this a few more times.

"I could do this all day," John told her, grinning.

"This is persecution," Margaret whined. "Why can't you just leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

"Ya tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet," he said.

"Apart from that," she said sheepishly.

…..

"So, you're a criminal, ya wanted a summer home in Vienna, you're trapped. Your associates got killed, but ya escaped in the nick of time with your teleport. Ya have no means of escape. But ya build a nuclear power station. What for?" John asked.

"A philanthropic gesture," Margaret suggested. "I learnt the error of my ways."

"And it just so happens to be set to blow up."

"What ever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"If the whole power station went down, it would create a domino effect, sending the entire planet with it. Suck and boom!" David explained.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity," John said.

"Didn't anyone notice?" Rose asked. "Isn't there someone in London checkin' this stuff?"

"We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care," Margaret scoffed. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea, and they wouldn't care. Oh, listen to me. I've gone native." She giggled.

"But why would she do that?" Mickey asked. "A great big explosion, she'd only end up killin' herself."

"She's got a name, you know," Margaret said, sneering.

"Oh, but she's clever," John said. He pulled the middle section of the model over to reveal a set of electronics. "Fantastic."

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" David asked excitedly. "I thought the Chula were still in the development stages."

Margaret shrugged. "They know how to get something working if you push hard enough." She grinned wickedly.

"I bet she stole it," Mickey said disdainfully.

"It fell into my hands."

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked, confused.

"It's transport," Jack explained. "You see if the reactor blows, a rift opens, Phenomenal chemical disaster. The Chula were developing them, and planned to start marketing them if a major natural disaster happened, so people could ride them all the way to a moon colony. This thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way."

"It's a surfboard," Mickey said.

"A pan-dimensional one, yeah," David agreed.

"And it would've worked," Margaret insisted. "I would have surfed from this dead end dump to the moon colony. They're in their first stages of testing it right now. I could have started over."

"You'd blow up a whole planet, just to get a lift?" Mickey asked in disbelief.

"Like stepping on an anthill," she shrugged.

"How'd ya think of the name?" John asked her curiously.

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh."

"I know, but how did ya think of it?" he insisted.

"I chose it at random, I don't know. Does it matter?" Margaret asked.

"Blaidd Drwg," John said quietly.

"What's it mean?" Rose asked.

He turned to her, and looked her straight in the eye. "Bad Wolf."

"But I've heard that word before," she said. "Lots of times."

He looked at her strangely before smiling. "Just a coincidence! Never mind, things to do. Margaret, we're takin' you home."

"Hold on," Jack protested, "isn't that the easy option? Letting her go?"

"They have a death penalty out for me," Margaret told them coldly. "I was tried in my absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statues of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, John? Take me home, and you're taking me to my death."

John shrugged. "Not my problem."

…..

After they had taken Margaret into the TARDIS, Mickey walked out for some fresh air and Rose followed.

"It's freezin' out here!" she exclaimed to him.

"Better than in there," Mickey insisted. "She does deserve it. She's a murderer. I don't care. It's just weird in there."

Rose looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"I was thinkin'," he began, "we could go out for a drink or somethin'. Have a pizza. Just you and me."

"That'd be nice," Rose agreed.

"And I was thinkin' since you're stuck until mornin', I got some money. We could stay the night at a hotel together. I mean, if ya want."

"Okay, yeah." She shrugged.

"Is that alright?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool." Mickey nodded and smiled. "There's a couple cars round here, we could give 'em a go. D'you have to tell him?" he asked, pointing at the RV.

"It's none of his business," she said defiantly.

John watched them leave on the scanner, jealously surging through him.

…..

"John took me to this place a while back. It was much colder than right now. They called it Woman Wept, 'cause if ya looked at it, from above, it looked like a woman, ya know, lamentin'. Oh my God, and we went to this beach, right? No people, no buildings, just this beach like a thousand miles across. And somethin' had happened, I don't know, but the sea had just frozen. In a split second, in the middle of a storm, right, waves and foam, just frozen, all the way out to the horizon. Midnight, right, we walk underneath these waves a hundred feet tall, made of ice-"

"I'm goin' out with Trisha Delaney," Mickey blurted out.

Rose blinked in surprise. "Right. That's nice. Trisha from the shop?"

"Yeah, Rob Delaney's brother," he said.

"Well, she's nice. A bit big."

"She's lost weight," Mickey defended. "You've been away."

"And who's fault is that?" she retorted. "It's been months since ya talked to me, had Jimmy crawlin' all over me, and who was there? John!" Rose sighed, and covered her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Mickey didn't mention it, he just said, "Tell us more about this planet, then."

She wasn't in the mood to. "That was it, really."

"So, what do ya want to do now?" he asked.

"Don't mind," she said.

"We could ask about hotels," he offered.

"What would Trisha Delaney say?" Rose asked bitterly.

"Suppose. There's a bar down there, with a Spanish name or somethin'."

"You don't even like Trisha Delaney!" she blurted.

"Oh, is that right? And what the hell do you know?" Mickey demanded.

"I know ya. And I know her. And I know that's never gonna happen. So, who do ya think you're kiddin'?" Rose demanded.

"At least I know where she is!" Mickey yelled.

"There we are, then. This has nothin' to do with Trisha, it's about me." She sighed.

" You left me! We were nice, we were happy. And then what? You give me a kiss and said you were choosin' college. Then I find out, you didn't even go! Then I talk to your mum, find out ya run off with himself! How do ya think that makes me feel, Rose? Like nothin'. Like nothin'. Like I was Jimmy Stone!"

"I'm sorry!" Rose exclaimed, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm not askin' ya to leave him," Mickey said, "'cause I know that's not fair. All I want is ya to promise when ya do come back, you'll come back for me. Give me another chance."

A rumble sounded in the distance.

"Was that thunder?" she asked him.

"Does it matter?" Mickey asked.

"That's not thunder," she said decidedly, running off.

"Oh, go on then! Run! It's him again, isn't it? It's John! It's always gonna be John! It's never me!" Mickey called to her retreating form.

….

Rose ran into the RV out of breath. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Oh, just little me," Margaret said. She grabbed a knife from her skirt and grabbed Rose. "One wrong move, and she snaps like a promise."

"I might've know," John sighed.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby. Now shut up, and hand me that board over there."

The grip on Rose's throat tightened, and she started to choke. John nodded and Jack and he handed it over.

"Thank you," Margaret said sincerely. "Just like I planned."

"I thought ya needed to blow up the nuclear power station," Rose said.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest power source and create a disaster to activate it. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you." She nodded at them.

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet," David said.

"And you with it!" Margaret cackled. She stood on the board. "While I ride this inferno all the way to the moon. Stand back, boys! Surf's up!"

The board started to crack open.

"Of course, ya shoulda tested your technology before you took it for a spin," John told her.

"Sue me," she said.

"What's happening?" Rose asked, as a golden light hit the room.

"The board wasn't ready yet, it's self destructin' takin' whatever's on the board with it. Come here, Rose." John motioned for her, and Rose easily slipped out with Margaret distracted.

"It's so beautiful," she said. A golden light enveloped her and she disintegrated into a cloud of dust.

"She carried out her own death sentence," David breathed.

"Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Rose, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right," John instructed. "We're all powered up. We can leave. Openin' the rift filled us up with the stuff we needed. We can go, if that's all right".

"Yeah, fine," Rose sighed.

"How's Mickey?" John asked, looking at her.

"He's okay. He's gone."

"D'you want to go and find him? We'll wait," he assured.

"No need." She shook her head. "He deserves better."

"Off we go, then. Always movin' on," he said brightly.

Rose slumped into the passenger seat as he started the RV.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

She sighed. "I don't know."

"Are you and him-" John trailed off, not quite sure how to ask.

"No. It was over a long time ago."

"Oh, I thought-"

He was interrupted by Rose giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She shook her head at him. "Silly boy. Now, let's go."

John sat there gaping, before he finally pulled away from the curb, taking them all towards their next destination.

AN: Er, what did you think about the quick kiss at the end? It just seemed like a good place, and it's an AU, after all! Remember Bad Wolf, because it's going to get important in the last two chapters! ;D I didn't like this chapter too much, but I'm putting it up anyways. Enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks for the follow/favorites Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu and woahtherePotter. Thank you Purple Guest for the review as usual!

Rose woke up on a floor. It was cold and hard, and she was certain it was metal. In fact, it looked like the type of floor in a studio. She sat up quickly, looking around. How did she get here? How did she lose John, Jack, _and_ David? Then she saw the dark-skinned man leaning over her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's alright," he assured her.

"It's the transmat. Does your head in. Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Rose. But where's John?" she asked, starting to panic. This could not be good, wherever she was.

"Just remember to do what the android says," he told her. "Don't provoke it. It's word is law."

"What d'you mean android?" Rose asked him. "Like a robot?"

A woman called, "Positions, everyone! Thank you!"

"Come on, hurry up," the man prodded her. Steady, steady." He pulled her up, but Rose discovered she was a bit wobbly on her feet.

"I was travelin'," she told him, "with John, Jack, and David. They wouldn't just leave me."

"That's enough chat," the woman said sternly. "Final call! Good luck!"

"But I'm not supposed to be here," Rose pleaded.

"It says Rose on the podium," the man pointed out. "Come on."

She went to hers, and noticed the man stood at the podium labelled Rodrick next to hers. "Hold on," she said, realizing what this looked like, "I must be goin' mad. It can't be. This looks like the-"

"Android activated!" the woman called.

"Oh, my God." Rose breathed in shakily. "The android. The Anne droid."

"Welcome to the Weakest Link!" the Anne droid announced.

...

"Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen. Thank you people! Transmitting in twelve, eleven, ten-"

"But I need to find John," Rose protested.

"Just shut up and play the game," Rodrick told her, rolling his eyes.

"Seven, six-"

"Alright," she nodded. "What the hell, I'm going to play to win." She set her face in a concentrated manner, and looked straight ahead, determined.

"Three, and cue!" the floor manager announced.

"Let's play the Weakest Link," the Anne droid said. "Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is the anagram of the word 'beard'?"

The man looked nervous before answering, "Bread."

"Correct," the droid said. "Fitch, in the Pan Traffic calendar, which month comes after Hobb?"

"Is it Clavadoe?" the woman asked, fidgeting.

"No," the droid said, causing the woman to look frightened. "Pandoff. Rose, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?"

"100!" she called, excitedly.

"Correct. Rodrick."

"Bank," he said.

"Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle, but not in the word gland?" the Anne droid asked.

"E," he answered.

"Correct. Colleen, in social security, what does the D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?"

"Default," she said, with no hesitation.

"Correct," the Anne droid told her. "Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth institute?"

"Er, Touchdown?" the man asked.

"No, Torchwood." Again the man's face looked paralyzed in fear.

_It's just a game_, Rose thought to herself, _why was everyone so terrified?_

"Agorax, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word facetious?" the droid asked.

"Vowels," Agorax said.

"Correct. Fitch, in Biology, which blood cells contain iron, red or white?"

"White?" Fitch guessed.

"No, red. Rose in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', Grexnix is married to whom?"

Rose started laughing. "How should I know?"

"No, the correct answer is Lord Drayvole. Rodrick, in maths, what is nine squared?"

..."So, Rose," the Anne droid asked. "What do you do?"

"I just travel around a bit," she shrugged. "A bit of a tourist, I suppose."

"Another way of saying unemployed," the droid quipped.

"No-"

"Have you got a job?" the droid interrupted.

"Well, not really, no, but-"

"Then you are unemployed," the Anne droid said sharply. "And yet, you still have enough money to buy peroxide. Why Fitch?"

"Er, I think she got a few of the questions wrong, that's all."

"Yes, you'd know all about that wouldn't you?" the droid asked, and Rose's face flushed red.

"Well, yeah, but I can't vote for myself, can I? So, it had to be Fitch. I'm sorry, that's the game, that's how it works," she said.

Fitch started crying. "Let me try again! It was just the lights."

"In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link of this round, but it's votes that count."

"I'm sorry! Please. Oh God, please help me," Fitch pleaded.

"Fitch, you are the weakest link, goodbye!" the Anne droid called. A barrel shot out of her mouth, and she disintegrated the woman.

"And, we've gone to adverts. Be back in three minutes!" the floor manager announced.

"What's that? What just happened?" Rose asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"She was the weakest link. She gets disintegrated, blasted into atoms," Rodrick explained.

"But I voted for her." She pressed a hand to her forehead. "Oh my. This is sick. All of you, you're just sick! I'm not playing this!" Rose demanded, ready to leave her podium.

"I'm not playing! I can't do it. I'm not. Please, somebody, let me out of here," Broff begged.

"You are the weakest link," the Anne droid said. Broff ran across the studio, only to get zapped as well. "Goodbye."

"Don't try to escape," Rodrick advised. "It's play, or die."

...

"You are the weakest link, goodbye!" the Anne droid announced, disintegrating Colleen.

"Going to the break!" the floor manager announced. "Two minutes left on the clock. Just a reminder, we've got solar flare activity coming up in ten. Thanks, everyone."

"Colleen was clever," Rose rounded on Rodrick. "She banked all our money. What'd ya vote her out for?"

"Because I wanted to keep you in," he said, like it was obvious. "You're stupid! You didn't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you, so that you get disintegrated, and I get a stack load of credits, courtesy of the Bad Wolf corporation."

"What d'you mean? Who's Bad Wolf?" Rose asked.

"They're in charge," Rodrick said like she was thick. "They run the game station."

"Why are they called Bad Wolf?" she asked.

"I don't know." He rolled his eyes. "It's just a name. It's like an old Earth nursery rhyme sort of thing. What does it matter?"

"I keep hearin' those words everywhere we go. Bad Wolf."

"What're you going on about?' Rodrick asked.

"If the Bad Wolf's in charge of this quiz, then maybe it's not an accident I'm here," Rose said.

...

Agorax screamed as he was disintegrated. "That leaves Rose and Rodrick. You're going head to head. Let's play the Weakest Link," the Anne droid said.

"Right," Rodrick said, "that's the end of tactical voting. You're on your own now."

Rose narrowed her eyes, but behind that, she was frightened. What if she lost? What if she was killed before she ever saw John again?

"Rose, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which ancient British city?" the Anne droid asked.

"Is it York?" she asked.

"No, the correct answer is Sheffield. Rodrick, in literature, the author of Lucky was Jackie who?"

"Stewart," he said smugly.

"No. The correct answer is Collins. Rose, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?"

"Boe! The Face of Boe!" she called out, happy that she got a question right.

"That is the correct answer," the Anne droid said. "Rodrick, in history, who was President of the Red Velvets?"

"Hoshbin Frane."

"That is the correct answer. Rose, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on what planet?"

"Er, is it Mars?" she guessed.

"No, the correct answer is Lucifer. Rodrick, which of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertips?"

"Would that be a goffle?" he guessed.

"No. The correct answer is a paab. Rose, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?"

"Shoes," she answered.

"No, the correct answer is hats."

Her fingernails dug into her palms in worry.

"Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen Dash Ten Barric Fields?" the droid asked.

"San Hazeldine."

"No, the correct answer is San Chen. Rose, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?"

"Reykjavik?" she answered, holding her breath as she waited.

"No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura."

She felt like she might cry. Where was John? She was about to get disintegrated with one question right.

"Oh my God, I've done it! I've done it!" Rodrick cheered in disbelief.

"But I'm not meant to be here," Rose pleaded, trying to stall. "I need to find John, he's got to be somewhere! He's always here. He wouldn't just leave me!"

"Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with 1,600 credits."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" he exclaimed.

"This game is illegal. I'm tellin' ya to stop!" she ordered. As if to prove her point, her group barged in, John at the front.

"Rose! Stop this game!"

"Rose," the Anne droid said, ignoring everyone, "you leave this life with nothing."

"Stop this game!" Jack shouted.

"I order you to stop this game!" David cried.

"You are the weakest link," the droid said.

Rose ran from behind her podium. If she could just reach John, if she could make it, it would be fine. "Look out for the Anne droid, it's armed!" she warned. Then, she felt it. The beam at her back, disintegrating her into a million tiny atoms, and she could hear the cries of frustration from her traveling companions, and then nothing.

...

Rose awoke to a hum of a spaceship. Was it all a dream? Had she made it back to the TARDIS? And then, something from her worst nightmares wheeled towards her. "No, it can't be!" she insisted. "You're dead. I saw you die!"

A plunger blocked her way. She closed her eyes and waited for it to shoot her.

"Alert, alert, we are detected!" the Dalek called out. "It is the agent. He has located us. Open communication channel."

"The female will stand. Stand!" the Dalek with it's weapon in her face ordered.

Rose stood quickly and nervously. A screen popped up, and she was relieved to see John.

"I will talk to John," the Dalek said.

"Oh, will ya?" John asked. "That's nice. Hello!" He beamed.

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion," it told him. "The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

"Oh, really? Why's that then?" he asked curiously.

"We have your associate," the Dalek said, pushing Rose in the screen's view. "You will obey or she will be exterminated."

"No," John said coldly.

"Explain yourself."

"I said no," he insisted.

"What is the meaning of this negative?" the Dalek asked.

"It means no," he said calmly, fire flashing behind his eyes.

"But she will be destroyed," it told him.

"No!" he shouted angrily. "Because this is what I'm goin' to do. I'm goin' to rescue her! I'm goin' to save Rose Tyler from the middle of a Dalek fleet, and then I'm goin' to save the Earth, and then, to finish it off, I'm goin' to wipe every last stinkin' Dalek outta the sky!"

"But you have no weapons, no defenses, no plans," the Dalek said, sounding close to confusion.

"Yeah, and doesn't that scare ya to death?" he said gleefully. "Yes, John?" she asked, grinning. "I'm comin' to get ya." He stabbed a button in the room he was standing in, and the view screen cut off.

"John is initiating hostile action," the Dalek holding her hostage said. "The stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!"

"The agent will be exterminated!"

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I wanted to upload these last two chapters together, my farewell to all of you. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I'm sorry if the ending makes you cry. I'm so thankful to all my followers and reviewers. If you still have any questions, I'll PM you. Also, don't forget to read my other stories! Thank you all :)

Once she had a chance to catch her breath, Rose looked around to find she was stranded in space with the Daleks. Well, so much for that rescue.

"You know John, you understand him. You will predict his actions," the Dalek instructed.

"I don't know!" Rose insisted. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell ya."

"Predict! Predict! Predict!"

"TARDIS detected," a Dalek said.

"What?" she asked confusedly, "But how? We're in space."

"Launch missiles! Exterminate!" a Dalek instructed.

"But you can't!" she exclaimed. "The RV doesn't have any defenses. You're gonna kill 'em."

The Dalek missiles struck the RV, and a big explosion sounded.

Rose closed her eyes in sadness.

Suddenly, a crash sounded to her right, and the RV pulled up beside her, John throwing open the door. "Get in! Get in!"

Rose rushed in, slamming the door behind her. "You did it!" she beamed.

John hugged her tightly.

"Feels like I haven't seen ya in years," she told him.

"I told ya I'd come and get ya," John said sincerely, pulling her tighter against him.

"Never doubted it," she said.

"I did," he sighed. "You alright?"

"Yeah. You?" she asked.

"Not bad." John shrugged. "Been better."

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Jack protested.

Rose giggled. "Oh, come here." She pulled him into a hug.

"I was talking to him," he said, motioning towards John.

"Welcome home," David said softly. She pulled out of Jack's hug to hug him.

"I thought I'd never see ya again," she mumbled against his shoulder, addressing all of them.

When she pulled away, his cheeks were flushed pink, and John was looking at him disapprovingly. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"So, where are we?" Rose asked. "How come ya got this thing up here?"

"Remember that moon colony we were talkin' about?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"That's where we were. Those game things. Somethin' off is goin' on with the agency. This is supposed to be their project, and instead we're gettin' overrun by Daleks."

"And the Bad Wolf?" she asked.

"Name of the game station," he shrugged.

"That still doesn't explain the RV," Rose reminded him.

"Ah, that. Well, it seems somebody has been tryin' their hand at teleports. A pretty strong one, seemin' as how they got all of us, plus the TARDIS. Then, there are roads, all along the colony."

"So, there are roads leadin' here?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled at her. "And that's how we got to ya. Lucky, really, when ya think about it."

"Or a trap," Jack spoke up.

John rolled his eyes. "Him and his conspiracy theories. That's the entire reason he left the agency in the first place."

"We're telling you, it's true!" David protested.

"I'm sorry, what's true?" Rose asked, confused.

John sighed. "These two think the agency has been pairin' up with our enemies for a long time now. They think the reason agents get killed off, is 'cause the agency knows they're gettin' too close to findin' out the truth. And now they're convinced that's why this is all happenin' to us, why Jack lost his memories, and why I blew up a weapons factory."

"Okay," she said slowly. "So, that explains why the Daleks are still alive? The agency wants them to be?"

"Yes," David said.

"No," John huffed. "They went off to fight a bigger war."

"What d'you mean?" she asked.

"The war against my town, Rose. The one where I thought I defeated them all, and my own people. I thought I was savin' the universe. Now it turns out they died for nothin'."

She rubbed his arm in reassurance. "It's not your fault," she said softly.

"She's right," Jack spoke up. "It's the agency's."

John groaned.

"There's thousands of them now," Rose said. "We could hardly stop one. What are we gonna do?"

"No good standin' around here chin waggin'," John said. "You lot would gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers, let's go meet the neighbors!" he said brightly.

"You can't go out there!" she called, as John stepped out of the RV.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks called, the sound of their weapons firing.

Rose ran to the door, worried. John was still standing there.

"Forcefield," David whispered behind her.

"Is that it?" John demanded. Useless! Nul points. It's alright, come on out team! That forcefield can hold back anythin'!"

The group filed out beside him.

"Almost anything," Jack pointed out.

"Yes, but I wasn't goin' to tell them that. Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"D'you know what they call me, the Daleks? The Oncomin' Storm. You might've removed all your emotions, but I reckon right now down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when ya face me? So, tell me. How did ya survive?" John commanded.

"They survived through me," a Dalek voice sounded from the dark corner of the room.

The lights came up to reveal the mutation, sitting in a bubbling case, with a giant Dalek helmet on top.

"Rose, Captain, David, this is the Emperor of the Daleks," John introduced, looking throughly disgusted.

"You destroyed us, agent. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, crippled but alive."

"I get it," John said.

"Do not interrupt."

"Do not interrupt."

"Do not interrupt," the Daleks chanted.

"I think you're forgettin' somethin'," John roared, turning towards the Daleks. I'm John, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five languages, and ya haven't got one way of stoppin' me. So if anybody's goin' to shut up, it's you! Okey doke. So, where were we?"

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Years past, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured," the emperor said.

"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead," John said angrily.

"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek," the Emperor said proudly.

"Have ya forgotten that's what ya used to be?" John asked.

"I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!" the Emperor shouted, ignoring him.

"Worship him. Worship him. Worship him," the Daleks chanted.

"They're insane," John said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. Ya hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're goin'."

"You may not leave my presence," the Emperor said coldly.

"Stay where you are," the Daleks instructed. "Exterminate!"

John grabbed Rose's hand and they all ran into the RV slamming the door behind them, as the Daleks shot at the forcefield.

"Now what?" she panted, regaining her breath.

"We warn them," John said simply, starting the engines, and driving back down the road they came.

…..

"Turn everything up. All transmitters full power, wide open. Now! Do it!" John instructed as they ran into the control room.

"What does that do?" a woman asked.

"Stops the Daleks from transmattin' on board. How did ya get on? Did ya contact Earth?" John asked.

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programs," the woman explained.

"And the planet's just sittin' there, defenseless. Lynda, what're ya still doin' on board? I told ya to evacuate everyone," he said.

"She wouldn't go," the woman told him.

"Didn't want to leave you," Lynda insisted. She smiled, and Rose raised her eyebrows, looking at John.

"There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or I wouldn't be here. We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero," the woman said.

"Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way," a man said.

….

"So, who were they then?" Rose asked John as they made their way to the top floor.

"Agent hires. They're supposed to be testin' out new satellite programs for Earth up here. That's what the moon colony's for. The workers. Pavale and I didn't catch the woman's name," John said, looking distractedly for something. "Aha!" he called.

John started pulling bits out of the conduits.

"Dalek plan. Big mistake, 'cause what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?" John asked.

"You've got to be kidding," David said.

John nodded. "Give the man a medal."

"A Delta Wave?" he asked, like he wasn't sure they were on the same page.

"A Delta Wave!" John exclaimed.

"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed," Jack said, looking between the two of them warily.

"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!" John announced.

"Well, get started and do it then," Lynda said.

"Trouble is," John explained, "wave this size, buildin' this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?"

"Twenty two minutes," the man called Pavale said grimly.

…..

"We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading," Jack informed them.

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Pavale asked.

"They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, they want to stop John. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up," Jack said.

"Who are they fighting?" Pavale asked.

"Us," Jack said matter-of-factly.

"And what are we fighting with?" he asked.

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets. That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open," David said.

"There's six of us!" the woman protested.

"Rose, David, you can help me. I need all these wires strippin' bare," John instructed.

They moved towards him quickly.

"Right, now there's four of us," the woman said nervously.

"Then let's move it. Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls," Jack said.

Pavale and the woman ran off to do just that.

Lynda shuffled her feet awkwardly before she spoke. "I just want to say, er, thanks, I suppose, and I'll do my best," she said to John.

"Me too," John grinned at her.

It looked like Lynda had wanted to hug John for a moment, and Rose looked at them, amused. But at the last moment she had changed her mind, and they shook hands awkwardly.

"It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye," Jack said to them.

"Don't talk like that. John's goin' to do it. You just watch him," she told him confidently.

"Rose, you are worth fighting for," Jack said sincerely, kissing her on the lips. She was awkward for a moment, not knowing what to do, and then he pulled back. "Wish I'd never met you, John. I was much better off as a coward," he said, pulling John in for a kiss as well. "And David," he turned to his friend. "Well, you know it's been the best." He kissed the other man on the lips. "See you in hell." He waved and left.

"He's goin' to be alright, isn't he?" Rose asked them.

Both men avoided her gaze and started working on the Delta Wave.

…..

"Suppose-" Rose began, but then shook her head and stopped.

"What?" John asked, looking up at her.

"Nothing," she said.

"Ya said suppose," he pointed out.

"No, I was just thinkin'. I mean, obviously you can't, but, why can't ya reverse the transmat beam that got us here, get everyone out safely?" she asked.

"There's not enough time or space," he said ruefully.

"Yeah, thought it'd be somethin' like that," she admitted.

"There's another thing the TARDIS could do. It could take us away. We still have Jack and David's technology."

The other man looked up at the mention of his name, but he didn't pause. David knew what Rose would say.

"Yeah, but you'd never do that," she said.

"No, John admitted, "but you could ask. Never even occurred to ya, did it? "

"Well, I'm just too good," she smiled sadly.

"The Delta Wave's started buildin'. How long does it need?" John asked David.

They all ran over to the console.

"Is that bad?" she asked them, biting her lip. They looked defeated. "Okay, it's bad. How bad is it?"

"Rose Tyler, you're a genius! We can do it. If I use the TARDIS to get as many people out. Yes!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down.

He and Rose ran into the RV, and David looked at them strangely.

"Hold that down and keep position," John instructed her.

"What's it do?" she asked excitedly.

"Cancels the buffers. If I'm very clever and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant, I might just save the world. Or rip it apart," he shrugged.

"I'd go for the first one," Rose suggested.

"Me too," he agreed. "Now, I've just got to go and power up the beam. Hold on!" He ran out.

The engines started, and Rose frowned.

"John, what're ya doin'? Can I take my hand off? It's movin'," she called out. She rushed to the door, only to find it locked and with no keys.

"John, let me out!" she cried, pounding on the door as hard as she could. "Let me out! John, what've ya done?" She sank to the floor, defeated.

A hologram of John popped up, startling her. "This is Emergency Program One. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape."

"No!" Rose exclaimed, standing and pacing next to the hologram.

"And that's okay," he shrugged. "Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after ya, and that's what I'm doin'. The Tardis is takin' ya home."

"I won't let you!" she exclaimed defiantly, like the real John could hear her.

"And I bet you're fussin' and moanin' now. Typical," his voice proclaimed disgust, but his eyes shone with a smile. "But hold on and just listen a bit more. The RV can never return for me. Emergency Program One means I'm facin' an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what ya should do. Let the TARDIS' battery die. Just let this old machine gather dust. No one can open it. No one'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standin' on a street corner. And over the years, the world'll move on and the box will be buried. And if ya want to remember me, then ya can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life," John said, smiling at her. The tears threatened to spill from his eyes now she could tell.

The hologram flickered out, but this only renewed Rose's determination.

"You can't do this to me. Ya can't. Take me back! Take me back! No!" she shouted, banging on the dashboard." She tried to use everything, but the engines stopped. She had landed. "Come on, go back. How do you teleport? Come on, help me!" She pounded on everything for a few more moment before giving up and going outside.

"I knew it!" she heard Mickey calling faintly. "I was all the way down Clifton Parade, and I heard the engines. I thought, there's only one thing that makes a noise like that. What is it?"

Rose looked up at him and gathered him in a hug, tears streaming down her face freely.

…..

"And it's gone up market, this place. They're doin' little tubs of coleslaw, now. It's not very nice. It tastes a bit sort of clinical," Jackie was saying.

"Have ya tried that new pizza place down Minto Road?" Mickey asked.

"What's it sellin'?" Jackie asked, interested.

"Pizza," he said.

"That's nice," she said earnestly. "Do they deliver?"

"Yeah."

All they were doing was jabbering, thought Rose. Jabbering on and on about boring stuff, when John was fighting the fight. They didn't understand! And maybe, they never would, but she was going to try, because she already wanted to tear her hair out listening to them.

"Oh, Rose," her mother said. "Have somethin' to eat."

"He's dyin', up there, and there's nothin' I can do," Rose said.

"Well, like you said the moon. It's way off."

"But it's not. It's now. That fight is happenin' right now, and he's fightin' for us, for the whole planet, and I'm just sittin' here eatin' chips!" Rose shouted.

"Listen to me," her mother said gently. "God knows I have hated that man, but right now, I love 'im and d'you know why? 'Cause he did the right thing. He sent you back to me."

"But what do I do every day, mum? What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go to work, come back home, eat chips and go to bed? Is that it?" Rose asked, close to crying again.

"It's what the rest of us do," Mickey said.

"But I can't!" Rose insisted.

"Why, 'cause you're better than us?" Mickey asked, frowning.

"No, I didn't mean that. But it was. It was a better life. And I don't mean all the travelin' and seein' things. That don't matter. John showed me a better way of livin' your life. You know, he showed ya too. That ya don't just give up. Ya don't just let things happen. Ya make a stand. Ya say no. Ya have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't-" She interrupted herself, and banged her hands on the table getting up. She ran out of the cafe.

…...

"Ya can't spend the rest of your life thinkin' about the John," Mickey said to her after he got Rose to calm down.

"But how do I forget him?" she asked.

"You've got to start livin' your own life," he said. "Ya know, a proper life, like the kind he's never had. The sort of life that you could have with me."

Rose saw painted letters on the brick wall in front of them.

"Over here," she said, then noticing another drawing, she rushed over to it. "It's over here as well!"

"That's been there for years. It's just a phrase. It's just words," Mickey insisted.

"I thought it was a warnin'. Maybe it's the opposite. Maybe it's a message. The same words written down here and on the moon. It's a link between me and the John. Bad Wolf here, Bad Wolf there."

"But if it's a message, what's it sayin'?" he asked.

"It's tellin' me I can get back. The least I can do is help him escape." Rose said. "All the RV needs to do is make a return trip. Just reverse."

"Yeah, but we still can't do it," Mickey said, "He said he doesn't have that teleportation thing."

"Johhn always said that the RV would give him anythin' he needed. was telepathic. If we could hack into it, maybe it will listen."

"It's not listenin' now, is it?"

"We need to get inside it," she said determinedly. "John opened this middle bit one time. He called it the heart of the TARDIS. If we can open it, I can make contact. I can tell it what to do."

"Rose," Mickey said suddenly.

"Mmm?" she asked distractedly.

"If ya go back, you're goin' to die," he told her.

"That's a risk I've got to take," Rose said. "'Cause there's nothin' left for me here."

"Nothin'?" Mickey asked, inhaling sharply.

"No," she said firmly.

"Okay, if that's what ya think, let's get this thing open," Mickey said.

…

Mickey attached a heavy chain to the tow hitch on his Mini, the other end attached to the RV console. He drove forward slowly, trying to pull it open.

"Faster!" Rose called.

She watched Mickey shout in frustration at his car, as the tires squealed uselessly.

"It's not movin'!" she cried out, frustrated.

The chain broke, clanging to the floor and falling out onto the ground. Rose kicked the console in frustration.

…

"It was never goin' to work, sweetheart. And the John knew that. He just wanted you to be safe," her mother told her later when she was slumped against the steering wheel, muttering to it.

She looked up at Jackie. "I can't give up."

"Lock the door. Walk away," her mother insisted.

"Dad wouldn't give up," she said.

"Well, he's not here, is he?" Jackie asked. "And even if he was, he'd say the same."

"No, he wouldn't," Rose said confidently. "He'd tell me to try anythin'. If I could save the Doctor's life, try anythin'."

"Well, we're never goin' to know," her mother said matter of factly.

"Well, I know 'cause I met him. I met Dad," she said, looking her mother square in the eye.

"Don't be ridiculous." Jackie waved her off.

"John took me to see him, he was undercover to protect us.I met Dad."

"Don't say that," her mother accused.

"Remember when Dad died? There was no body, there was nothin' to bury you said. He was in France, mum. And he died for real to protect me again."

"Stop it," her mother said, shaking her head.

"That's how good John is," she told her.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" her mother exclaimed, running out of the RV.

…"There's got to be somethin' else we can do," Mickey insisted to her after her mother had run off.

Rose shook her head. "Mum was right. Maybe we should just lock the door and walk away."

"I'm not havin' that. I'm not havin' you just, just give up now. No way. We just need somethin' stronger than my car. Somethin' bigger. Somethin' like that," he said, pointing at a yellow recovery truck coming around the corner.

To their surprise, it stopped in front of the RV.

"Right," Jackie said, "you've only got this until six o'clock, so get on with it."

"Mum, where the hell did you get that from?" Rose asked.

"Rodrigo. He owes me a favour," she said flippantly. "Never mind why, but you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and it's exactly what he would've done. Now, get on with it before I change my mind." She threw the keys to Mickey.

"Keep going!" Rose called when the chain was reattached.

"Put your foot down!" her mother shouted.

"Faster!" she exclaimed.

"Give it some more, Mickey!" her mother instructed.

"Keep goin'!" she called, hearing the middle creak.

"Come on, come on!" Jackie encouraged.

"Keep goin'!" she called again.

"Give it some more!" her mom called again.

Rose somehow knew it was going to happen before it did. The console burst open, showing her the computer and heart of the TARDIS. A golden energy streamed into her eyes.

"Rose!" Mickey exclaimed.

It's alright, she assured him in her head, I'll be fine. The RV says so. She slammed the doors on him so he wouldn't come in, and she could feel the TARDIS being transmatted once more.

….

The doors opened for her. She could feel the light and energy all around her, shrouding the room in the same mist she was made of.

"What've ya done?" John asked her, horrified.

"I looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me," she told him, her voice sounding a bit off to her ears.

"Rose, it turned ya into a weapon. I told ya it gave ya anythin' ya wanted, and now look what ya did!" he shouted.

"This is the Abomination!" the Emperor called out.

"Exterminate!" the Daleks called.

Rose could have laughed. She knew before the beam shot at her, she could take it with no effort at all. "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here."

"Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire weapons systems runnin' through your head. You're gonna burn," John told her, sounding close to tears.

"I want you safe. My John. Protected from the false god," she told him calmly.

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal. The agency made me so," the Emperor said.

"What?" John gasped.

"Yes, agent. How does it feel to know the very agency you worked for brought about your town's destruction? Your family, your friends, your life. You were getting too big. And I am their prize. Nothing bad will ever happen to me."

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them," Rose said, she disintegrated a Dalek in front of her in a burst of golden light. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The war ends," Rose commanded. The Daleks crumbled in the same golden light, and she could feel the same thing happen to the agency. The place that harmed her friends. The place that caused John so much pain.

"I will not die. I cannot die!" the Emperor insisted, before Rose disintegrated his ship.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go," John pleaded, walking towards her.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life," she said, and she could feel Jack breath to life again.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death," he said.

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?" she asked, her head filled with terrible images of the Earth. The singing in her head had turned to a sad tone.

"The power's goin' to kill ya and it's my fault," John cried, his head in his hands.

"I can see everything," she told him. "All that is, all that was, all that ever could be."

John looked up at her. "That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive ya mad?"

The singing in her head had turned into a pounding. Her head throbbed worse than any headache she had ever felt, she could feel her brain start to deteriorate. "My head," Rose cried to him.

"Come here," John said softly.

"It's killing me," she told him.

"I think you need a doctor," he told her, gathering her in his arms.

Rose sighed. John was finally kissing her and it was fantastic, she could stay here forever. She felt the golden energy transferring from her eyes to his, then she felt herself losing consciousness. The last thing she was aware of was his arms catching her.

…..

Rose woke up on the floor of the RV, her head throbbing. "What happened?" she asked groggily.

"Don't ya remember?" John asked.

She frowned. "It's like there was this singin'."

"That's right," he said. "I sang a song and the Daleks ran away."

David looked at him strangely.

"I was at home," Rose said, trying to recall what happened. "No, I wasn't, I was in the RV, and there was this light. I can't remember anythin' else."

John's face got serious. "Rose Tyler." He smiled at her. "I was goin' to take ya to so many places. Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place."

"Then, why can't we go?" Rose asked.

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this," he told her.

"You're not makin' sense," she told him, standing up. David rushed over to help her, but she waved him off.

John doubled over in pain.

"John!" she exclaimed, concerned. She ran to him.

"Stay away!" he exclaimed.

"John, tell me what's goin' on," she said.

"I absorbed all the energy of the systems, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dyin'."

"Can't you do somethin'?" Rose asked, tears threatening to spill.

"No." John looked down. "I'm not goin' to see you again. Not with this daft old face. And before I go-"

"Don't say that," she said.

'Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I." John crumbled to the ground, and Rose rushed over to him. She pulled him into her arms.

"You can't," she sobbed. "You can't leave me."

"You still got David to look after," he told her weakly, grinning.

"S'not the same. He's not you," she said.

"You both are gonna need each other," he said. "You'll see. You'll get along just fine without me."

"I love you." Rose covered her mouth as the sobs took over.

He smiled at her. "And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler, I" but he was cut off by the life leaving his body.

Rose sobbed over him, before David gently pulled her away.

"Leave me!" she yelled. "Leave me alone!" She kicked him.

"Rose!" David shouted, making her stop. "We're gonna be okay, you and I. I promised him I would take ya traveling and keep you safe."

"But what are we gonna do with-" she cut off, looking at his body.

"We'll find a nice spot. Where do you think he would have liked?" David asked.

She thought. And suddenly she knew. She whispered something in his ear.

David grinned. "Brilliant! Allons-y!" He started the engine of the RV.

"Allons-y?" she asked, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"It's French," he sniffed, "for let's go!"

AN: I'm sorry! I'm terrible I know D:


End file.
